Amoroso Tormento
by Annita Kyoyama
Summary: Otra historia por la loca de Annita..bueno y en esta que habra? Capitulo Final
1. Default Chapter

"AMOROSO TORMENTO"  
  
CAPITULO 1: "Alguien Indeseable"  
  
El sol brillaba sobre la hermosa ciudad de Funbarioka... el viento acariciaba suavemente los petalos de los cerezos en flor que resplandecian como estrellas.... el agua del rio mas cercano era puro y cristalino que invitaba a lo rayos del sol formar mil colores en su aguas... cerca de ahi se encontraba la pension Asakura la cual habia sido remodelada y contaba con muchos clientes, al frente del negocio se encontraba una atractiva joven, su piel era blanca como la nieve, su cabello tenia un hermoso tono dorado y que brillaba como la luz, se le notaban los 19 años como su embelesedora belleza... era Anna Kyoyama quien estaba acompañada por un joven bien parecido, Yoh Asakura...  
  
YOH: Hoy hemos tenido muchos clientes.....  
  
ANNA: Eso es una buena señal....  
  
YOH: No has tenido noticias de nuestros amigos?  
  
ANNA: Pues del holgazan de Horo-Hoto y su hermana parece que estan en su pueblo natal, Tamao sigue en Izumo para completar su entrenamiento, de Len y Liserg no se nada,pero han de andar por ahi...  
  
YOH:Espero que nos visiten pronto...  
  
ANNA: Ni pensarlo, te imaginas con esos aqui, destruirian la pension otra vez!  
  
YOH: Pero no es para tanto..  
  
ANNA: No es para tanto! La ultima vez que vinieron destruyeron media pension en una de sus estupidas peleas!!  
  
YOH: Creo que tienes razon..  
  
ANNA: Enseguida vengo....  
  
YOH: A donde vas?  
  
ANNA: A hacer mas panecillos que se nos acabaron...  
  
YOH: Cerrare la pension temprano.. no te molesta?  
  
ANNA: No, ya que estoy muy cansada....  
  
Yoh se dirijio a la puerta de la pension para cerrarla cuando oye un grito proveniente de la cocina....  
  
YOH: -corrio hacia la cocina- Anna estas bien?  
  
ANNA: -estaba tirada en el piso sobandose uno de sus delicados tobillos- No me paso nada, solo no puse atencion en lo que hacia...  
  
YOH: Dejame ayudarte - la sube en su espalda-  
  
ANNA: -muy sonrojada- Muchas gracias....  
  
YOH: No hay de que.... jijiji  
  
Al llegar a la habitacion de Anna, Yoh la deposito suavemente sobre el piso y le indico que no se moviera hasta que regresara..  
  
Yoh entro a la habitacion con vendas y unguento para el dolor...  
  
YOH: No te preocupes con esto no te dolera.  
  
ANNA:- muy apenada- No tienes que hacer esto, en serio, yo puedo sola...  
  
YOH: Para mi no es ninguna molestia...  
  
ANNA: Si tu lo dices.  
  
Yoh vendaba cuidadosamnte el tobillo de Anna tratando de no lastimarla, la luz e la luna hacia que los dos se dejaran llevar por el momento, se quedaron viendo fijamente acercandose cada vez mas y mas y mas....  
  
ANNA:- volviendo en si y alejandose de Yoh- Muchas gracias por ayudarme pero ya tengo mucho sueño..  
  
YOH: Bueno entonces te dejo... buenas noches..  
  
ANNA: Buenas noches...  
  
Yoh salio de la habitacion de Anna muy sorprendido sobre lo que pudo haber pasado si Anna no se hubiera separado de el...  
  
YOH: * No puedo dejar de pensar en Anna... algo muy extraño me esta sucediendo?... que me pasa?*  
  
Yoh entra a su habitacion muy pensativo y Anna se acuesta en su futon todavia lago agitada por lo que habia pasado...  
  
ANNA: * Yoh... eso fue muy raro pero ojala no me hubiera detenido... pero que es lo que digo, mejor descansare*  
  
A la mañana siguiente Anna se levanto muy temprano y se puso su nuevo uniforme el cual consistia en una minifalda azul marino y una blusa blanca con chaleco y la insignia de la escuela en donde asistirian; Anna se habia arreglado el cabello con dos colas altas hacia atras y adornado con brillo plateado y listones azul marino, su maquillaje era sencillo, solo llevaba unas sombras y un poco de brillo para los labios.  
  
Anna baja a la cocina para preparar el desayuno cuando alguien toco la puerta de la pension....  
  
YOH: aahhh!- bostezando- Yo ire!  
  
ANNA: No! Tu termina de arreglarte...  
  
YOH: Esta bien..  
  
Anna abre la puerta de la pension; la persona que tocaba la puerta era un joven de la misma edad de Anna, le llevaba con 10 cm. de altura, su cabello era corto y pelirojo, sus ojos tenian un color purpura brillante, se notaba que venia de viaje ya que cargaba dos maletas...  
  
ANNA: Si? en que puedo ayudarle?  
  
KOTARU: Mucho gusto, me llamo Kotaru Shitori y quisiera hospedarme en esta pension una larga temporada.  
  
ANNA:Creo que tenemos una habitacion, pase por aqui..  
  
KOTARU: Muchas gracias, hermosa joven...  
  
ANNA: eh?? O///O  
  
KOTARU: Si, eres muy linda..  
  
ANNA: O///O Muchas gracias, ya desayuno?  
  
KOTARU: Por desgracia, no eh tenido oportunidad.  
  
ANNA: Acompañeme a la cocina y ahi discutiremos sobre la habitacion...  
  
KOTARU: Seria maravilloso...  
  
Anna y Kotaru entran al comedor y el se sienta en una de las sillas cuando llega Yoh vestido como el uniforme de Anna pero de hombre...  
  
YOH: Hola..n_n  
  
KOTARU: eh??.. Hola?  
  
YOH: n_n Quien eres tu?  
  
KOTARU: Pues soy...  
  
ANNA: El es Kotaru Shitori el atractivo..perdon el nuevo huesped de la pension...  
  
YOH:-Celoso- Entiendo....  
  
ANNA: Tomen.. aqui estan sus desayunos...  
  
KOTARU: Muchas gracias hermosa jovencita...  
  
ANNA: O///o Muchas gracias....  
  
YOH: No le digas hermosa jovencita; ella tiene un nombre y es Anna Kyoyama y en un futuro muy cercano Anna Asakura!!!  
  
KOTARU: Anna Asakura? Por que?  
  
YOH: Por que soy Yoh Asakura y Anna es mi prometida!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Capitulo 2

AMOROSO TORMENTO  
  
CAPITULO 2:" Un sentimiento escondido en el corazon de Yho"  
  
YOH:Por que soy Yoh Asakura y Anna es mi prometida!!  
  
KOTARU: O_o!!! Eso es cierto Anna?  
  
ANNA: La verdad, si, el es mi prometido.  
  
KOTARU: Y ustedes lo decidieron?  
  
ANNA: No fue acuerdo de nuestros padres.  
  
KOTARU: Que injustiCa! Uno deberia elegir con quien quiere pasar el resto de su vida...  
  
ANNA: Cambiemos de tema; Kotaru te dejamos ya que se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela, verdad Yoh?  
  
YOH:-todavia enojado- Supongo que si!  
  
KOTARU: Yo tambien tengo que salir toda la mañana.  
  
ANNA: Entonces nos vemos en la tarde..  
  
KOTARU: Si, hasta pronto.  
  
Anna e Yoh salen de la pension hacia la escuela, todo el camino Yoh no dijo nada pero estaba super enojado...  
  
Al llegar a la escuela, Manta los esperaba en la puerta del salon....  
  
MANTA: Hola Yoh!  
  
YOH:-tono de irritacion- Hola...- se mete al salon-  
  
MANTA: Esta como agua para chocolate!  
  
ANNA: n_n ah estado toda la mañana asi...  
  
MANTA: Tu pareces muy contenta.  
  
ANNA: n_n O///O Si hoy estoy de muy buenas. Ya hay que entrar al salon "pequeñin"  
  
MANTA:*Esto me huele mal¬_¬*  
  
Anna y Manta entraron al salon y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares..... y entro la profesora.  
  
PROFA: Mucho gusto en conocerlos; habran notado que algunos compañeros son nuevos y otros ya se conocian...por favor se quieren parar los nuevos alumnos?  
  
Con las prisas que tenian no se dieron cuenta de las personas "nuevas" que estaban en el salon....  
  
PROFA: Pasen al frente. Ellos son Horo-horo, Len Tao y Kotaru Shitori...  
  
YOH:*Ese tipo otra vez, es insoportable*  
  
KOTARU: Hola Anna!  
  
ANNA: Hola Kotaru!O///O  
  
PROFA: Por favor sientense; tengo que salir unos momentos a la direccion; pueden platicar pero no hagan mucho escandalo.  
  
TODOS: Si maestra!  
  
La maestra sale del salon....  
  
HORO-HORO: Hola Yoh!! n_n  
  
YOH: Como has estado Horo-hoto?  
  
HORO-HORO: Muy bien excepto por que me estas llamando Horo-hoto!!!  
  
LEN: No me agrada mucho estar en el mismo salon que Horo-hoto.  
  
HORO-HORO: Mal educado ¬_¬  
  
LEN: Te cerraria la boca pero no me pienso rebajar a tu nivel!  
  
YOH: jijijij- voltea a ver a Anna la cual platicaba con Kotaru y se veia muy feliz- *Mi Anna... que es lo que estoy pensando, acaso yo siento algo especial por Anna?*  
  
MANTA: En que piensas Yoh?  
  
YOH: En nada Manta, saldre al patio un momento....  
  
MANTA: Quieres que te acompañe?  
  
YOH: No prefiero ir solo...  
  
MANTA: Esta bien.  
  
Yoh salio del salon y camina por el pasillo muy pensativo...  
  
YOH:*Mi corazon late muy fuerte cuando estoy cerca de Anna... no se por que me eh sentido muy celoso por ese tipo,... acaso yo... no es imposible...*  
  
ANNA: Yoh estas bien?  
  
YOH: Anna!  
  
Anna se percato de que Yoh salio del salon solo y se preocupo mucho por el, asi que fue a buscarlo...  
  
ANNA: Te pasa lago malo?  
  
YOH: No..nada  
  
ANNA: Entonces por que no tienes esa linda sonrisa que sueles tener siempre?  
  
YOH: Anna... yo ... no me pasa nada.  
  
ANNA: Si no quieres hablar conmigo , lo entiendo.- se da la media vuelta y regresa la salon-  
  
YOH:* Anna, no se que...*  
  
Yoh camino largo rato por la escuela hasta llegar al patio de la escuela donde se sento debajo de un arbol y se quedo profundamente dormido....  
  
Pero no podia descansar su mente ya que seguia pensando en Anna y en lo que sentia...  
  
YOH:* Tal vez este enamorado de Anna... pero ella no creo que me corresponda.... ademas no estoy seguro de lo que siento...*  
  
Estaba profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos cuando Anna llego con el desayuno, ya que hace un buen rato habia sonado al campana...  
  
ANNA:- Moviendo el brazo de Yoh tratando de llamar su atencion- Yoh despierta... Yoh  
  
YOH: Anna! que sucede!  
  
ANNA: Solo vine a traerte tu desayuno.  
  
YOH: Gracias Annita- tomando el almuerzo-  
  
ANNA: Espero que te guste, lo cocine esta mañana muy temprano.  
  
YOH:*Creo que si....amo a Anna*  
  
ANNA: Si no lo quieres no te lo comas!¬_¬  
  
YOH: No es eso.... solamente queia preguntarte...  
  
ANNA: Que?  
  
YOH: A ti te gusta mucho Kotaru, verdad?  
  
ANNA:* Por eso estaba triste* Por que me preguntas eso?  
  
YOH:Por que ultimamente te eh visto muy feliz cuando el esta presente.  
  
ANNA:- le da un zape- Como crees? Kotaru es atractivo pero es arrogante y presumido!!  
  
YOH: Entonces por que siempre estas con el?  
  
ANNA: Por que se me pega cada ves que me ve y tengo que ser amable ya que es un cliente de nuestra pension.  
  
YOH: n_nQue bueno!  
  
ANNA: Y por que te da tanto gusto?  
  
YOH: Por que crei que te ibas de mi lado.  
  
ANNA: O///O En verdad te importa si estoy contigo o no?  
  
YOH: Claro! para mi eres lo mas importante que tengo.  
  
ANNA: O///O Yoh....  
  
Nuevamente Yoh y Anna quedaron atrapados en el momento y se acercaron mas y mas hasta llegar a juntar sus labios formando un beso; Yoh abrazo fuertemente a Anna pero esta nuevamente al sentir lo que pasaba se separo y le pego santa bofetada.....  
  
ANNA: Que te pasa? O///O  
  
YOH: auch-sobandose el cachete-  
  
ANNA: Aprovechado-se va furiosa-  
  
YOH: Espera Anna.....-no puede ser caminando por que Kotaru estaba cerca y vio el beso, y le obstruia el camino-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Capitulo 3

"AMOROSO TORMENTO"  
  
CAPITULO 3: "Trabajo en equipo"  
  
YOH: Oye quitate!  
  
KOTARU: Quiero hablar contigo.  
  
YOH: Yde que quieres hablar?  
  
KOTARU: De Anna.  
  
YOH: Lo siento pero yo no tengo nada que hablar conigo y menos sobre Anna!  
  
KOTARU: Bueno si no queires hablar te dire esto: a mi me gusta mucho Anna y ten por seguro que me la llevare de tu lado ademas que le puedes dar?  
  
YOH: Yo amo a Anna y luchare por ella si es necesario.  
  
KOTAU: Entonces significa la guerra.  
  
YOH: Tenlo por seguro.  
  
Despues de esa discusion regresaron a clases..........  
  
PROFA: Por favor sientense. En mi junta con el director hablamos sobre que les falta mas educacion artistica y cultural; asi que les dejare un trabajo en equipos de 10 integrantes, pueden incluir personas fuera de la escuela.Los trabajos pueden ser los siguientes: una representacion, un coro o un bailable. Les dare el restoi de la clase para que hagan sus equipos.  
  
HORO-HORO:-le ponde una mano a Yohen el hombro- Da por hecho que soy en tu equipo.  
  
YOH: Bueno entonces son: Horo-horo, len, Annita,Manta y yo.  
  
LEN: Pero todavia nos faltan, 5 para ser precisos.  
  
KOTARU: Se equivocan solo les faltan 4 personas.  
  
ANNA: por que dices eso?  
  
KOTARU:-tomandole las manos- Por qeu yo siempre estare donde tu estes!  
  
ANNA: -una gotita sale de su frente- jajaja...que lindo de tu parte...jajaja  
  
YOH:-separa las manos de Kotaru de las de Anna- No te pases de listo!  
  
KOTARU: Uy!!!! que celoso es tu prometido Anna.  
  
ANNA: O///O  
  
LEN: y los personajes que faltan?  
  
MANTA: Ya que podemos meter personas ajenas a la escuela por que no le decimos a Ryu.  
  
YOH: Es buena idea, pero nos faltarian mas.  
  
HORO-HORO: Yo puedo decirle a Pilika que si quiere participar.  
  
LEN: Y por que no le dicen a Tamao? O///O  
  
ANNA: Tamao esta en Izumo y no sabemos cuando regresara.  
  
LEN: Ya veo.T_T  
  
HORO-HORO:-dandole codazos en las costillas- Ese Len, que se hace? uuuuy.....  
  
LEN: Vas a morir insecto!  
  
Horo-horo y Len iban a empezar a pelear cuando dan la campana de salida...  
  
PROFA: Creo que nos falto tiempo pero pase el lider de cada equipo para hacer el sorteo los demas ya pueden irse.  
  
HORO-HORO: Ya voy maestra!-camina y...-  
  
LEN: Quien dijo que tu eras el lider?  
  
ANNA: -mientras estaban distraidos avienta a Yoh al frente- Vamos Yoh!  
  
YOH: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-choca contra el escritorio- @_@  
  
PROFA: Joven Asakura esta bien?  
  
YOH: Creo que si....@_@  
  
HORO-HORO: Desquiciada, yo soy el lider!  
  
Anna lo voltea a ver con ojos fulminantes......  
  
~°~*~°~*~°tecnica secreta no.1 de la sacerotiza Anna~°~*~°~*~°  
  
HORO-HORO: mi pobre cabza! @_@  
  
MANTA:-tirado en el piso- y yo que? a mi me dolio mas!  
  
PROFA: Ya puden irse los demas....¬_¬  
  
Todos salen del salon excepto Yoh que se queda en el sorteo...  
  
ANNA: Yoh se tarda mucho!  
  
MANTA: Anna....acabamos de salir del salon ¬_¬  
  
ANNA: Callate enano cabezon!  
  
MANTA: Bueno me callo..T_T  
  
KOTARU: No te preocupes Annita, aqui estoy para hacerte compañia.  
  
ANNA:*El tipo es guapo pero es un arrogante* gracias pero no, hay viene Yoh......  
  
KOTARU: No soy celoso...  
  
ANNA: -_-  
  
YOH: Hola!  
  
ANNA: Y que nos toco?  
  
YOH: La representacion...jijijiji  
  
TODOS:(caen de espaldas) Representacion!!!  
  
YOH: Si y tenemos que presentarla la proxima semana n_n  
  
ANNA: Entonces tendremos que elegir la obra y empezar cuano antes.  
  
KOTARU: Estoy de acuerdo con Annita.  
  
YOH:*Este tipo no entiende* Solo yo le puedo decir Annita!  
  
KOTARU: Aferrado¬_¬  
  
YOH: Terco¬_¬  
  
LEN: Nos vemos en casa de Yoh para la hora de la cena.  
  
HORO-HORO. Me parece bien.  
  
Todos se van a sus casas para despues reunirse en la de Yoh...  
  
En casa del susodicho.....  
  
YOH: Oye Annita que vamos a cenar?  
  
ANNA: Depende.  
  
YOH: Depende de que?  
  
ANNA: De lo que hagas de cenar.  
  
YOH: T_T  
  
ANNA: Y recuerda hacer mas comida por que van a venir horo y compañia...  
  
Yoh se fue a la cocina para hacer la cena y se oyen que tocan la puerta....  
  
ANNA: Ya voy  
  
KOTARU: No te preocupes Anna yo ire..  
  
ANNA: Bueno..*al menos para eso sirve*  
  
Kotaru abre la puerta...  
  
KOTARU: Si?  
  
TAMAO: Disculpe... quien es usted?  
  
KOTARU: El novio de Annita.  
  
Atras de Tamao se ven como unas llamas arden con furia como si quisieran quemar vivo al tipo que dijo semejante barbaridad.........  
  
HAO: Te equivocas!  
  
KOTARU: No, yo soy el futuro esposo de Anna....  
  
HAO: Que??!!....-salta sobre Kotaru y corre hacia la sala-  
  
En la sala estaba Anna sentada tranquilamente tomando té.....  
  
HAO: Anna!  
  
ANNA: Que haces aqui Hao?!  
  
HAO:-tomandole las manos- Es cierto que ese tipo es tu novio?  
  
ANNA: Cual tipo?  
  
KOTARU: Quienes son ellos Annita?  
  
HAO: Ese tipo!  
  
ANNA: Kotaru? No mi prometido es Yoh...  
  
HAO:-voltea a ver a Kotaru- por que me dijistes que tu eras el novio de Annita?!  
  
TAMAO: Hola srta. Anna  
  
ANNA: Tamao! regresastes muy pronto de Izumo.  
  
TAMAO: Si,termine pronto mi entrenamiento.  
  
ANNA: Tamao me podrias decir que hace Hao aqui?  
  
TAMAO: El joven Hao insistio en acompañarme.  
  
ANNA: Que lata!  
  
TAMAO: Srta. Anna y el joven Yoh? O///O  
  
ANNA: Esta en la cocina haciendo la cena.  
  
TAMAO: Ire a ayudarle....  
  
Tamao se va a la cocina para ayudarle a Yoh con la cena...  
  
HAO: Oye Anna.  
  
ANNA: Si?  
  
HAO: Quien es y por que esta aqui ese tipo?  
  
ANNA: Es uno de los clientes de la pension y se llama Kotaru Shitori.  
  
HAO: Ah...pero...  
  
ANNA: Que?  
  
HAO: Todavia no me queda claro por que dijo que eras su novia?!  
  
KOTARU:Por que lo es.  
  
ANNA:Eso no es cierto!  
  
KOTARU: Bueno,todavia no pero pronto lo sera!  
  
HAO: No estes tan seguro!  
  
KOTARU: A todo esto; quien eres tu?  
  
HAO: Me llamo Hao Asakura.  
  
KOTARU: Asakura? eres pariente de Yoh Asakura?  
  
HAO: Si,lamentablemente el es mi hermano gemelo.  
  
Bueno como ya era hora de la cena llego puntualmente hoto-hoto y compañia para determinar la obra y los personajes pero para hoto solamente iba a cenar....  
  
TAMAO: Me alegra que nos hayan venido a visitar nuestros amigos n_n  
  
HORO-HORO: Basta de platica...a comer!!!  
  
(N/A: Es cansado escribir horo-horo..te pierdes en el teclado¬_¬ bueno al menos yo..............)  
  
PILIKA: Es todo lo que te importa hermano ¬_¬  
  
HORO-HORO: Es que la comida que sirven aqui es la mejor!  
  
PILIKA: Y por que?  
  
HORO-HORO: Esta como a mi me gusta.  
  
YOH: Y como te gusta hoto-hoto?  
  
HORO-HORO: rica,calientita y gratis.  
  
ANNA:-le pega con un florero- Ni lo creas,por que van a pagar todo lo que coman.  
  
HORO-HORO: Pero ustedes invitaron.  
  
ANNA: Pagaras la comida y el florero  
  
HORO-HORO:T_T Mi vida apesta!  
  
Y despues de comer.........  
  
LEN: Ya hay que elegir la obra.  
  
HAO: Cual obra?  
  
ANNA: L a que vamos a representar la proxima semana.  
  
HAO: Y puedo participar?  
  
ANNA: Si,tambien Tamao.  
  
TAMAO: Que bueno.  
  
YOH: Entonces ya estamos completos.  
  
KOTARU: Y cual sera la obra?  
  
MANTA: Tomen estos papeles y escriban la obra que les gustaria que hicieramos luego la meten a este bote, para sacar uno y esa sea la obra.  
  
LEN: Esa me parece buena idea.  
  
Todos escriben la obra en el papel y la introducen al bote......  
  
YOH:-metiendo la mano- Y la obra es......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Capitulo 4

AMOROSO TORMENTO  
  
CAPITULO 4:"Personajes,celos y enredos"  
  
YOH:-metiendo la mano al bote- y la obra es........  
  
Todos se le quedan viendo a Yoh quiene sta viendo el papel que habia sacado.  
  
LEN: Ycual es la obra?  
  
YOH:La obra es "La bella durmiente"  
  
PILIKA: Si! era la que yo queria!  
  
TODOS:-_- ¬_¬  
  
YOH: Y ahora los personajes.  
  
HORO-HORO: Yo sere el primero!  
  
YOH: Bueno horo,saca el papel.  
  
HORO-HORO: veamos- mete una mano al bote donde estaban los personajes- me toco.....  
  
ANNA: Deja de hacerla de emocion y dinos que te toco....  
  
HORO-HORO: La mama de la bella durmiente!!!guacala!!T_T no es justo!!  
  
LEN: Vas a ser ese personaje y punto.  
  
YOH: Ahora le toca a Tamao.  
  
TAMAO:-hace lo mismo que horo- Soy la hada madrina numero uno. T_T  
  
YOH: Ahora yo!-hace lo mismo que Tamao y horo- me toco el protagonico... el principe..  
  
HAO: No es justo! yo se actuar mejor que tu!  
  
YOH: Mas suerte para la proxima... ¬_¬  
  
HAO: Ahora mi turno!-hace lo mismo-  
  
ANNA: Y cual te toco?  
  
HAO: El papa de la bella durmiente! muahahahahahahaha!  
  
ANNA: Ese no es un buen papel sabes?¬_¬  
  
HAO: No lo es?  
  
ANNA: No.  
  
HAO: Demonios!  
  
ANNA: Ahora mi turno!  
  
YOH: Cual te toco Annita?  
  
ANNA: -roja como tomate- La princesa......  
  
KOTARU: Entonces yo soy el principe!  
  
YOH: Yo lo soy!  
  
HAO: Ninguno de los dos! sere yo!  
  
K/Y: Tu no te metas!!  
  
LEN: Mi turno.....  
  
Len se quedo impacatado al ver el personaje que le toco....  
  
LEN:Ya no quiero participar en la obra!-arruga el papel y lo avienta lejos-  
  
HORO-HORO: -cachando el papel- veamos que le toco al tiburon....  
  
LEN: Dame eso hoto-hoto!  
  
HORO-HORO: Pfffff.....jajajajaja.... no van a creer esto!  
  
LEN: Dices algo y te corto en mil pedazos!!!-sacando su cuchilla-  
  
HORO-HORO: Len la va a hacer de hada madrina...jajajajajaja!!!!!!!!  
  
LEN: Lo vas a pagar!Basón posesion de objetos!! super ataque de la cuchilla dorada!!  
  
Horo-horo es aventado al patio donde choca con un arbol y cae a un lago.....  
  
HORO-HORO: T_T Ese Len me las pagara.  
  
KOTARU: Sigo yo!! veamos-lee cuidadosamente- que asco! la bruja malvada!  
  
YOH: Es el papel perfecto para ti¬_¬  
  
KOTARU: No te metas cabeza de chorlito!  
  
(N/A. Se llevan de maravilla no lo creen? si aja¬_¬)  
  
YOH: Te golpearia pero no lo hare por que te podria matar!  
  
KOTARU: Eso quiero verlo!  
  
YOH:Ah! con que esas tenemos. Amidamaru! posesion de objetos!  
  
Pero antes de que atacara.........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Tecica n°2 de la sacerdotiza Anna~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ANNA: Ya callense!  
  
K/Y: Si Annita T_T  
  
PILIKA: Mi turno!  
  
MANTA: Yo tambien falto!  
  
  
  
Al fin y al cabo quedaron asi: Yoh de principe, Anna de princesa, Hao de papa de la princesa, Tamao de hada madrina, musito Len de hada madrina, Horo-horo de mama de la princesa, Kotaru de bruja malvada, Pilika la ultima hada y Manta de.........caballo pero parece un pony bebe y creo que le queda mejor asi...  
  
ANNA: Se van a quedar a dormir?  
  
HORO-HORO: Ya que nos invitan  
  
HAO: Nadie los invito¬_¬  
  
YOH: Por mi pueden quedarse n_n  
  
ANNA: Entonces mañana empezaremos a ensayar.  
  
TAMAO: Pues ya hay que irnos a dormir.  
  
HORO-HORO: No creo poder legar a la cama.  
  
PILIKA: No te preocupes.  
  
HORO-HORO: Tu me llevaras PIlika? barbara que linda!  
  
PILIKA: Si te llevare pero arrastrando.  
  
HORO-HORO: Eso va a doler T_T  
  
..........se fueron a dormir......pero algo desperto a Tamao......eran ruidos extraños......tenia mucho miedo y fue a la habitacion de Anna.....  
  
TAMAO:-tocando la puerta- Srta. Anna abra la puerta.  
  
ANNA: Si Tamao? que sucede?  
  
TAMAO: Es que tengo mucho miedo.  
  
ANNA: De que? Tuvistes pesadillas?  
  
TAMAO: No,es que se oyen ruidos muy feos en la cocina.  
  
ANNA: Vamos a ver.  
  
Anna y Tamao caminaban sigilosamente por el pasillo cuando se oye rechinar una puerta y aparece.........  
  
HORO-HORO: Que hacen aqui tan noche?  
  
A/T: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!-gritando-  
  
HORO-HORO:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! por que gritamos!  
  
ANNA: Nos asustastes!  
  
HORO-HORO: Y tu a mi!  
  
ANNA:-lo golpea con un saco de 100kg- tenme mas respeto.  
  
TAMAO: Tenemos que ir a ver que son esos ruidos tan extraños que oi en la cocina.  
  
ANNA: Si, horo nos vas a acompañar-arrastrandolo de un brazo-  
  
HORO-HORO: Me da meño T_T  
  
ANNA: No importa.  
  
Siguieron caminado-algunos¬_¬- hasta llegar a las escaleras y...  
  
YOH: Que hacen aqui?  
  
A/T/H: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!-gritando-  
  
YOH: Que?! que?!- moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro-  
  
TAMAO: Nos asusto mucho joven Yoh.  
  
H/L: Por que gritan?!  
  
ANNA: Es que Yoh nos asusto.  
  
YOH: Cuando llegaron aqui?¬_¬  
  
HAO: Nos despertaron con susu gritos.  
  
LEN:Y.........Por que estamos aqui reunidos?  
  
HORO-HORO: Ibamos a la cocina para ver por que eran esos ruidos tan raros.  
  
Y/H/L: Ah!  
  
ANNA: Van a venir o que?  
  
Y/H/L: Bueno......  
  
Por fin llegaron a la cocina pero como estaba oscuro no veian nada.... de pronto se volvio a oir ruidos pero mas fuertes.....lo que hizo que se asustaran y se abrazaron unos contra otros....  
  
¿?: Quien anda ahi?  
  
Y/A/H/T/H/L: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! un ladron!!  
  
El tipo que estaba en la cocina perndio la luz.....y....  
  
RYU: Tambien vienen a tomar un refrigerio?  
  
HORO-HORO: Que haces tu aqui!  
  
RYU: Nada solamente venia a visitarlos pero veo que Anna y Hao estan muy ocupados para atender una visita ahora...  
  
HORO-HORO: En serio?  
  
Todos voltean a ver a Hao y Anna los cuales estaban fuertemente abrazados por el susto.....  
  
LEN: Saben ya paso el susto¬_¬  
  
ANNA:-deja de abrazar a Hao- Lo siento...O///O  
  
HAO: Espera Anna,todavia tengo miedo,sigueme abrazando!!  
  
YOH: Oye calmate y cuidado con lo que dices.  
  
HAO: Que tiene de malo?  
  
YOH: Desvergonzado!  
  
HORO-HORO:-dandole codazos en als costillas-Uuy!Hao no te conocia asi.....picaron...uyy!  
  
HAO:Algun problema?  
  
HORO-HORO:Ninguno solo decia.  
  
HAO: Pues la rpoxima vez solo abre al boca para comer.  
  
HORO-HORO:Segurisimo.......oye grosero!  
  
HAO: Tienes enviadia por que a ti nadie te pela.  
  
HORO-HORO: Una cosa es que no tenga otra y otra que nunca haya tenido pero se mas......que diablos!  
  
TAMAO:-poniendole una mano en el hombro-no se preocupe joven horo pronto tendra una novia.  
  
HORO-HORO: Que linda por comprenderme!T_T tal vez tu soluciones ese pequeño problema...n_n  
  
LEN:-lo golpea- ni lo creas, ya vete a dormir!  
  
HORO-HORO: Celosin Len?  
  
LEN: Ya callate!  
  
RYU: Y por que estan todos hospedandose aqui?  
  
HORO-HORO: Tenemos que hacer una obra para la escuela.  
  
RYU:Cual obra decidieron?  
  
LEN:La de la bella durmiente.  
  
RYU: Yo puedo participar como principe ¿a quien voy a besar?  
  
HAO:Oye tu el rarito?  
  
RYU:-no le hace caso- tal vez sea la linda Tamao?  
  
TAMAO: No, se equivoca yo no.......  
  
HAO:Hazme caso!  
  
RYU:-nuevamente no le hace caso-oh ya se, tal vez doña Anna?  
  
ANNA: Alejate de mi!  
  
HAO: Tu no eres el principe! soy yo!  
  
YOH:Que tu no eres el principe,que soy yo!  
  
HAO:Pero yo soy mejor para el papel.  
  
YOH:Por que?  
  
HAO:Por que yo soy mas guapo y estoy mejor dotado que tu!  
  
YOH:Eso no tiene nada que ver!  
  
ANNA:Ya me aburrieron, me voy a dormir.  
  
HAO:Lo ves! hicistes enojar a mi Annita.  
  
YOH:Yo! Ademas no le digas Annita!  
  
HAO:Y por que no?  
  
YOH: Por que yo solo le puede decir asi!  
  
HAO:Ya me canse..me voy a dormir  
  
YOH:No me dejes hablando solo!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Capitulo 5

AMOROSO TORMENTO  
  
CAPITULO 5:"El primer ensayo"  
  
Despues del susto de la noche pasada, todos se disponian a empezar con el ensayo; estaban en el patio eligiendo vestuarios y escenarios para la obra....  
  
TAMAO:Mire Srta. Anna podria utilizar este vestuario en las primeras escenas.  
  
ANA: Me parece adecuado.  
  
TAMAO: Aqui esta el traje del joven Hao, se lo llevare.  
  
ANNA: No te preocupes, yo se lo llevo, tambien tengo que darle su traje a Yoh.  
  
TAMAO:Esta bien.  
  
Yoh y Hao estaban como siempre peleando cerca del estanque....  
  
YOH: Lo que no me queda claro es porque estas aqui?  
  
HAO:Pues...venia a pasar unas vacaciones en Funbari.  
  
YOH:No te creo  
  
HAO:Haya tu  
  
Anna los interrumpe para llevarles sus vestuarios...  
  
ANNA: Hao, toma tu ropa.  
  
HAO: Te acordastes de mi, eso me demuestra tu amor.  
  
ANNA:Ya vas a empezar de nuevo?  
  
HAO:Lo que me recuerda que nos has respondido a mi pregunta.  
  
ANNA: Cual pregunta?  
  
HAO: La pregunta que te hice hace cinco años.  
  
ANNA:Mmmmmmmh...no recuerdo.  
  
HAO:Tienes que recordar.  
  
Anna se queda pensando cuando le viene a la mente.......  
  
-Flash back-  
  
Anna ah llegado a los E.U.A para entregarle la bitacora magica a Yoh pero en el camino se encuentra con Hao quien la esperaba sentado en una roca.  
  
HAO:Hola  
  
ANNA:-quitandose los lentes- Por fin nos vemos Hao Asakura..  
  
HAO:Hola Anna,tenia muchas ganas de conocer a la futura esposa de los Asakura quien derroto a mis sirvientes.  
  
ANNA: Aqui traigo la bitacora magica...dime te meterias en graves aprietos si se la entroga a Yoh?  
  
HAO:Para nada.Lo que mas deseo en estos momentos es que se la entregues.  
  
ANNA:Que quieres decir?  
  
HAO: La verdad Yoh en estos momentos no es muy fuerte y con la ayuda de la bitacora magica obtendra el nivel de hace 1000 años y necesito que suceda eso para mis planes.  
  
MANTA:Quiere que Yoh sea su camarada!  
  
De pronto Anna aparece enfrente de Hao en unos segundos...  
  
ANNA:Sabes que Yoh jamas te ayudara en tus planes.  
  
MANTA:Anna como llegastes ahi?!  
  
HAO: jajajaja...que bien....la futura esposa de los Asakura......  
  
Hao salta atras de Anna....  
  
HAO:...debe tener mucho valor....  
  
Anna se voltea rapidamente para darle una bofetada..  
  
ANNA: ya me harte de tus bufonadas!  
  
Pero Hao detiene el ataque de Anna...  
  
T/M: Detuvo la super bofetada de Anna!  
  
HAO:-se acerca a Anna- me has cautivado,eres digna para convertirte en al esposa del futuro Shaman King.  
  
Se quedan en la misma posicion y todo queda en silencio unos segundos....  
  
ANNA: Que ingenuo eres.....  
  
Le suelta la bofetada pero con la mano izquierda.....  
  
ANNA:Todavia me queda la mano izquierda!  
  
-Finish Flash Back-  
  
(N/A: Ya se que esto paso en la serie pero tenia ganas de ponerlo pero para no hacerle tanto cuento lo resumi lo mas que pude n_n)  
  
ANNA: No recuerdo que me hayas hecho una pregunta.  
  
YOH:De que hablan? que paso hace 5 años?  
  
HAO:- se ve a Hao con un microfono y un fondo rosa lleno de flores(N/A: Como el fondo que salio en el capitulo"Hay que entrenar" donde salia el espiritu de Len jajajajajaja...continuemos¬_¬)- Hace 5 años que Anna me dio una caricia con su mano en mi cachete...que todavia me duele (N/A:Debio de estar dura....cof cof..continuemos¬_¬)  
  
YOH: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ANNA:En verdad solo le di una cachetada....ñ_ñ  
  
HAO: Y cual es tu respuesta?  
  
ANNA: Ya te dije que no recuerdo alguna pregunta que me hayas hecho!  
  
(N/A: Si como no..se hace la que le dio el Alzheimer...cof cof...jejeje..bueno ya me callo..cof cof ... continuemos¬_¬)  
  
HAO:Bueno esntonces te la hare otra vez!  
  
ANNA:Mmmmmmmmmh.............no  
  
HAO:Quieres ser mi prometida?  
  
YOH:Como te atreves a proponerle eso a Anna?!  
  
HAO: No necesita tu permiso verdad Anna?  
  
Anna ya se habia ido con Tamao por que le parecio estupido de lo que hablaban............  
  
(N/A: Anna esta loca! como le va a parecer estupido de lo que hablaban si se estaban peleando por ella....cof cof cof...esta bien Annita promete no poner tantas notas de la autora..pero es que es muy divertido..cof cof cof...continuemos..¬_¬...)  
  
HAO:Anna donde estas? no has respondido a mi pregunta!  
  
Se oye un grito en toda la pension....  
  
ANNA: No!  
  
HAO:-se ve a Hao de espaldas llorando y un fondo azul y negro- pobre de.........Y_Y mi estoy solo.......T_T  
  
(N/A: Pobre Hao-sama)  
  
Mientras......  
  
RYU:Yo sere el narrador y director...  
  
LEN:Mientras el rarito no salga en la obra estoy satisfecho.  
  
RYU: A que te refieres con eso?!  
  
LEN:Que ers un estorbo!  
  
RYU:Quieres pelear!  
  
LEN:Si, insecto!  
  
TAMAO: Podemos empezar ya joven Len?  
  
LEN:Si como quieres. O///O n///n  
  
Ya todo esta puesto; en la primera escena se veia el interior del castillo que tenia una fiesta por el nacimiento de la primera hija del Rey...  
  
RYU:-narrando- En un lejano castillo....bla,bla,bla,bla...el Rey la Reina...  
  
Entra en escena Hao vestido de Rey con una capa larga roja y la insginia de la corona en su pecho.....  
  
HAO: -actuando- Los invite a mi castillo para presentarles la futura heredera de la corona.....muahahahahaha  
  
TODOS:¬_¬  
  
Entra en escena Horo-Horo con una peluca rosa y cargando un muñeco envuelto en una cobija......  
  
HAO:-actuando- Y aqui esta la futura heredera...  
  
HORO-HORO: *Por que tuve que ser la reina? T_T*  
  
RYU-narrando- Se han llamado a tres hadas madrinas para darle regalos a la princesa.....  
  
Entra Tamao,Pilika y Len vestidos de hada madrina cada quien con su barita magica..  
  
(N/A:Me pregunto por que a Len simpre le toca hacerla de mujer..mmmmmh tal vez le afecto estar mucho tiempo de viaje con Ryu...jejejejeje..cof cof...¬_¬)  
  
TAMAO:-act- Mi regalo hacia la princesa sera una melodiosa voz-agita la barita sobre el muñeco-  
  
LEN:-act pero enojado- Yo le dare una esplendorosa belleza!_-agita su barita sobre el muñeco-  
  
PILKA: Mi regalo sera........  
  
RYU-narrando-pero antes de darle su regalo aparecio la brija malvada indignada por no haber sido invitada al festejo...  
  
KOTARU:-act-jajajajajajajaja....parece que no tuvieron la amabilidad de ..bla,bla,bla,bla,bla...  
  
Para no escribir tanto el ensayo acaba cuando Pilika le da su regalo a la princesa....  
  
HORO-HORO:Tengo mucha hambre!!! me canse con ese ensayo!  
  
LEN:Tu no hicistes nada!  
  
ANNA:Como que los ensayos me van a salir caros con horo-horo aqui..  
  
HORO-HORO:Pues claro...recuerda..panza llena corazon contento.  
  
ANNA:¬_¬Ire por los ingredientes para la comida  
  
HORO-HORO:Sabes ultimamente te has ablandado  
  
ANA:-lo golpea con un saco de 200kg-deja de molestar!  
  
HAO:Yo te acompaño!  
  
ANNA: No lo creo  
  
HAO:Pero...Annita....  
  
ANNA: Quedate a ensayar  
  
HAO:No puedes ir sola  
  
ANNA:por?  
  
HAO:Si ven a una chica tan linda como tu capaz de que te secuestran o algo peor.  
  
ANNA:Sabes....debes de dejar de ver tanta television.  
  
YOH:Estoy de acuerdo con Hao,asi que yo te acompañare ya que no salgo en las primeras escenas.n_n  
  
HAO:No es justo! T_T  
  
ANNA:Me da igual.  
  
YOH: Vamonos.  
  
HAO:-arrastrandose- espera, Anna,llevame contigo T_T  
  
Yoh y Anna salen de la pension dejando a Hao en el piso tratando de alcanzarlos...  
  
(N/A:Que no se acordo que tienes píes y puede utilizarlos o es que no ah descubierto eso..imaginense todas las mañanas tratando de levantarse de la cama que circo habra hecho! jejejejejejejejejejeje o cuando va al baño.....o cuando se ducha...nalgame dios¬_¬ sigamos con el fic)  
  
Era en la tarde hasta que acabaron de traer todo lo que necesitaban; caminaban de regreso a la pension, ya casi llegando Yoh se quedo parado enfrente de la puerta de la pension.....  
  
ANNA:Se te olvido algo?  
  
YOH:No solamente que este momento me parecio adecuado..  
  
ANNA: Para que?  
  
YOH:Hace tiempo que te queria decir algo..  
  
ANNA:De que se trata?  
  
YOH: Algo que vengo guardando desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
ANNA:Dime....  
  
YOH:Pues...yo...-titubeo-  
  
ANNA:Ya se a que te refieres.  
  
YOH:En serio?  
  
ANNA:Si  
  
YOH:Y que dices?  
  
ANNA:Que si!  
  
YOH:-la carga y la abraza fuertemente-Que bueno,estoy tan feliz  
  
ANNA:No es para tanto; El hecho de que ya no te vaya a poner a entrenar no significa que hagas una fiesta.  
  
YOH:Eh? Entrenar?  
  
ANNA:Si, de eso querias hablar,o es otra cosa?  
  
YOH:ah-suspiro- si era del entrenamiento.  
  
ANNA:Haz estado muy extraño ultimamente. te sucede algo malo?  
  
YOH:No,solamente eh estado cansado estos dias.  
  
ANNA:Pues si dejaras de pelear tanto con Hao no estarias cansado.  
  
YOH:Tienes razon.  
  
ANNA:Tambien quisiera preguntarte algo?  
  
YOH:Bueno,dime,sobre que?  
  
ANNA:Sobre ti y Hao.  
  
YOH:Que sucede? acaso Hao te hizo algo malo?!!!  
  
ANNA:No solo que ya estoy harta de que siempre esten peleando.  
  
YOH:Pero es que Hao es insoportable.  
  
ANNA:Aunque sea muy insoportable el es tu hermano y se tienen que llevar bien.  
  
YOH:Tratare de llevarme bien con el.  
  
ANNA: Eso me tiene mas tranquila n_n  
  
YOH: Eso te pone muy feloz? u_u  
  
ANNA:Si, ya que no soporto que hagan tanto escandalo en la pension. Tambien te queria preguntar otra cosa...  
  
YOH:Sobre?  
  
ANNA:Por que siempre se estan peleando?  
  
YOH:*Ay ahora que le digo?* Pues..por...n_nu  
  
ANNA: Es una persona en especial?  
  
YOH:Si!  
  
ANNA:Quien es?  
  
YOH: Es una chica que......se llama.....  
  
ANNA:Ya se nos hizo tarde para la cena u_u  
  
YOH:Tienes razon..  
  
Los dos entran a la pension muy pensativos .............  
  
ANNA:.*Lo sabia...parece que Yoh esta enamorado de otra persona* 


	6. Capitulo 6

AMOROSO TORMENTO  
  
CAPITULO 6: "Pensamientos"  
  
Los dos entran a la pension muy pensativos .............  
  
ANNA:.*Lo sabia...parece que Yoh esta enamorado de otra persona*  
  
Al entrar..........................  
  
HAO:Anna! crei que algo malo te habia pasado.  
  
ANNA:No exageres.¬_¬  
  
HAO:No es exagerar...tenia motivos..  
  
ANNA:Motivos?cuales?  
  
HAO:En primer lugar con quien ibas acompañada  
  
YOH:Que quieres decir con eso?!  
  
HAO:No nada.solo que eres un inepto!  
  
YOH:Inepto?!  
  
HAO:No te preocupes todavia tienes mas "cualidades"!  
  
YOH:Te golpeare tanto que desearas.....  
  
ANNA:Se podrian comportar?  
  
Y/H:Esta bien.  
  
ANNA:Y Hao...  
  
HAO: -tomandole las manos- si, dime....  
  
ANNA:Hoy tu haras la cena...  
  
HAO:Pero por que yo?!  
  
ANNA:Si haces la cena te recompensare...  
  
YOH:Si no quiere yo puedo ir a hacer la cena...n_n  
  
HAO: Depende de cual sea el premio....  
  
ANNA: Que quieres a cambio?  
  
HAO: Muahahahahahahaha!...pues pensaba en....  
  
ANNA:No!  
  
HAO: Pero todavia no eh dicho nada...T_T  
  
ANNA: Te olvidas de que al igual que tu puedo leer la mente?  
  
HAO:Ay! es cierto...  
  
YOH:Torpe!  
  
HAO: De todos modos hare la cena  
  
ANNA: Como vas!  
  
HAO: Que mala eres conmigo  
  
ANNA: En serio?- tono sarcasmo-  
  
HAO:Pero no te preocupes asi me gustan.  
  
ANNA: Pues muchisimas felicidades.  
  
Hao se va feliz a hacer la cena ya que ne verdad creia que recibiria un premio de parte de Anna.....  
  
(N/A:Jajajajajajajajaja idiota,iluso jajajajaja-notese mi tono de burla-)  
  
YOH:Ese Hao es un aprovechado ¬¬  
  
ANNA: Si -suspiro- toma las bolsas de la cena.  
  
YOH:Esta bien  
  
ANNA:Te tengo que decir algo.  
  
YOH:Soy todo oidos n//n  
  
ANNA: Te queria decir que no tienes por que estar atado a este compromiso...  
  
YOH:Que dices?!  
  
Claro que Hao estaba de metichote escuchando la conversacion (N/A:Chismoso ¬¬)  
  
ANNA: Sabes que nuestro compromiso se puede romper si alguno de los dos ya no quiere casarse. u_u  
  
YOH:Por que me dices eso?  
  
ANNA: Nno por nada, solamente queria estar segura de que lo sabias.  
  
YOH:Pero yo no....  
  
ANNA: Me ire a dormir temprano.  
  
YOH: No vas a cenar?  
  
ANNA: No tengo apetito.  
  
YOH:Te sientes mal?  
  
ANNA: No..hasta mañana.  
  
Anna sube las escaleras dejando a un Yoh muy preocupado y un Hao "conmocionado" (N/A:Perp de alegria¬¬)  
  
Hao sale de su escondite -atras de la puerta- con un delantar blanco y una sarten y espatula en las manos...  
  
HAO:Ya te dio el corton -mezclando comida con la espatula-  
  
YOH: Escuchastes? °° ¬¬  
  
HAO: Desde el principio hasta el final  
  
YOH:Por si no te distes cuenta era una conversacion privada.  
  
HAO:En serio? no lo habia notado n_n  
  
YOH: Y como es eso de que me dio el corton?  
  
HAO:Pues si...te dio a entender uqe ya no quiere estar comprometida contigo.  
  
YOH:Ella no dijo eso.  
  
HAO:Si no me crees, regresate y lee lo que dice Anna.  
  
YOH:No podemos hacer eso.  
  
HAO:Pero tal vez podriamos recordarlo.  
  
YOH:Como?  
  
HAO:Mira hacia la camara y pon cara de pensamiento.  
  
YOH: A ver si es cierto.  
  
Los dos voltean a ver la camra y recuerdan lo que dijo Anna.  
  
Ya en la mesa todos estaban reunidos....  
  
HORO-HORO: -golpeando la mesa- comida! comida! comida!  
  
LEN:Eres inaguantable!  
  
HORO-HORO:-grita mas fuerte- comida!! comida!! comida!!  
  
PILIKA: Si no te callas, te pondre a entrenar.  
  
HORO-HORO: Uy! por que la agresividad  
  
PILIKA: Te vas a callar o que?!  
  
HORO-HORO: Esta bien- susurando- comida comida comida  
  
PILIKA:Te estoy escuchando!  
  
HORO-HORO:Fenomeno.  
  
PILIKA:-le lanza una red encima- tu te lo ganastes!  
  
HORO-HORO:Sacame de aqui!  
  
PILIKA: Vamonos- lo arrastra hasta el patio y lo cualga del arbol-  
  
HORO-HORO: No me dejes aqui solito! T_T  
  
PILIKA:Quieres que te haga compañia?  
  
HORO-HORO:Tu no si no el filete -callendose la baba- *¬*  
  
PILIKA:No te hagas ilusiones , adios...  
  
HORO-HORO:Espera...T_T  
  
Mientras en la habitacion de Anna....  
  
ANNA: Que dia mas pesado....entre tanto alboroto y no gratas sorpresas....  
  
Se sienta en su cama viendo un antiguo album de fotos...  
  
ANNA:Hace tanto tiempo que....  
  
Cierra el album de fotos y lo pone a un aldo de ella...  
  
ANNA:Tengo este sentimiento hacia Yoh....-agacha la cabeza y sus cabellos tapan sus ojos los cuales de ellos empiezan a brotar unas cuantas lagrimas-...aunque este sentimiento no sea correspondido....pero creo que asi debe ser...ya que yo no soy una persona digna de tenerlo a mi lado...lo eh hecho sufrir tanto... no solo con entrenamientos si no en mi forma de ser...pero no puedo evitarlo ya que yo soy asi....y....no se que hacer con esto que siento...solamente tengo que decirselo y haci acabar con mi sufrimiento y mi dolor....solo eso.  
  
****************************  
  
Comentario de la Autora:  
  
Muchas garcias a todos lo que dejan reviews y se preocupan por seguir cada paso del mismo.  
  
Kotoshi: Tu fic aburre¬¬ por eso hay tan poquitos reviews  
  
Ak:TTTTTTTTTTT_________TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT Que malo eres..  
  
Kotoshi: Solo digo la verdad ^^  
  
Ak: TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT______________________TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT Ya no escribire..u_u  
  
Kotoshi: Le volvio la depre..no se preocupen en unos dias tendran el proximo capitulo en sus casa  
  
Ak: u_u Yoh no me quiere! Hao no me quiere! No me puedo parecer a Anna! Len es guapo aunque yo no lo quiera admitir! Horo es GAY! Que mierda de mundo.. me voy a suicidar u_u  
  
Kotoshi: Creo que la llevare con el Psicologo...¬¬UuUuU  
  
Ak: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! No quiero volver ahi!! 


	7. Capitulo 7

AMOROSO TORMENTO  
  
CAPITULO 7:" Segundo ensayo....un accidente"  
  
~* Anna debido a un accidente con la escalera,cayo y se rompio un brazo, amablemente Tamao se ofrecio a remplazarla en el papael de la bella durmiente. Asi el segundo ensayo se llevaria a cabo*~  
  
Al dia siguiente....  
  
Todos estaban reunidos en el patio para el segundo ensayo; la escenografia estaba montada; el ambiente que habia era algo pesado y un poco tenso, no se comparaba al ambiente que siempre habia predominado en esa casa antigua con facha pobre, siempre estaba lleno de un cierto humor y las risas nunca faltaban y ni hablar de los golpes n_nu.  
  
Con cierto temor, Ryu anuncio el inicio de ensayo, claro empezando desde donde se quedaron la vez anterior.  
  
Todo marchaba bien, cada escena era perfecta excepto por la actitud de algunos personajes; los que no participan en la ecena que se estara realizando se sentaban a observar, sobre la duela del pasillo que quedaba enfrente del estanque; ahi estaba Anna, observando cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada palabra,cada mirada de tristeza que constantemente recibia de Yoh y esta a la cual solo le respondia con una amarga e insipida sonrisa.  
  
Las horas pasaban lentamente,silencioso,solo se escuchaban los dialogos que decian; todos estaban sumisos en sus pensamientos o asuntos aunque no fueran propios.  
  
Algo repentino estremecio a Anna, seguido de un gran escalofrio; el motivo de la agitacion que habia sufrido se debio al escuchar al narrador decir que se llevaria a cabo la escena en donde Yoh besaria a Tamao.  
  
En el pasto estaba Tamao acostada con las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, su cara tenia un tono rojizo en sus mejillas y se notaba que estaba un poco nerviosa pero a la vez ansiosa.  
  
Yoh caminaba lentamente hasta donde yacia Tamao, cada paso que daba acortaba la distancia hasta llegar a su destino,Yoh se inco lentamente a un lado cerca de Tamao, termino de decir su dialogo, le temblaban als manos de los nervios, se agachaba lentamente para besarla, la expresion de los demas era de asombro, ya que casi la mayoria sabia lo que sentia Tamao e Yoh asi como Len, el cual la furia y los celos, lo invadian por todo el cuerpo; Anna no podia creerlo, cada vez de que Yoh se acercaba mas a Tamao sentia una fuerte presion en el pecho y los ojos se le llenaban de silenciosas y calidas lagrimas, entre mas se acercaba Yoh,mas dolor sentia.  
  
Anna ya no aguantaba, tenia que detener eso o al menos no podia verlo, seria muy doloroso para ella, preferiria la muerte antes de ver esa escena que tal vez en cierto momento la mataria de celos o tristeza; tenia que detenerlo ahora, "ya no puedo mas!"-pensaba para si misma, estaba decidida hacerlo cuando algo la detuvo.....Yoh se paro bruscamente cabizbajo, unas palabras salieron de su boca, las cuales dejaron a Anna sin aliento y paralizada.....  
  
YOH:No puedo....lo siento...pero no puedo!  
  
Al acabar de decir esto Yoh corrio hacia adentro de la pension; todos estaban sorprendidos y mas Tamao ya que ella esperaba ansiosa ese momento pero por alguna razon le agrado que no haya pasado lo que tenia o debia haber pasado.Anna no sabia que hacer, solamente hizo lo que una persona con razon comun haria....  
  
En su cuarto estaba Yoh algo aliviado por lo que paso pero termino su tranquilidad cuando oyo un golpeteo en la puerta y este se puso temeroso al darse cuanta quien estaba detras de esa puerta......  
  
ANNA: Estas bien Yoh?  
  
YOH:-abriendo la puerta pero todavia cabizbajo- S..si...-lo dijo titubeando-  
  
ANNA:Que fue lo que paso haya abajo?  
  
YOH:Es que...... no podia besar a Tamao..  
  
ANNA:Lo entiendo...con todos mirandote te dio verguenza ¿verdad?  
  
YOH:-exaltado- No! no fue por verguenza si no por....  
  
ANNA:-curiosa- Si eso no fue, entonces por que?  
  
YOH:Hay algo que tengo que decirte....  
  
ANNA:Dime?  
  
YOH:-sonrojado- yo, quiero decirte que....  
  
ANNA:Si?  
  
YOH: Que yo te a....  
  
Pero ..........por desgracia........  
  
MANTA:Van a venir?  
  
YOH:Si, enseguida vamos.  
  
ANNA:Y lo que me ibas a decir?  
  
YOH: Ah! ya se me olvido! ...jijijijiji  
  
ANNA: O_o! ¬¬  
  
MANTA:Ya nos vamos?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Capitulo 8

AMOROSO TORMENTO  
  
CAPITULO 8:"Fiesta,saque...oye! que haces dormido en mi cama?!"  
  
ANNA:Si, ya vamos u_u  
  
MANTA:Por cierto Yoh?  
  
YOH:Si Manta?  
  
MANTA:Por que no besastes a Tamao?  
  
YOH:Pues...por que...... no podia.....  
  
MANTA:Ya veo-voltea a ver a Anna-..por que..  
  
YOH:jijijiji  
  
ANNA:No veo el motivo por el cual te ries¬_¬u  
  
YOH:Ay..pues....me dio risa..jijijiji  
  
ANNA:Que razon tan poderosa-sarcasticamente-  
  
YOH:Estoy muy cansado, ya no quiero ensayar!  
  
MANTA: Pero si tu eres el principe!  
  
ANNA:Manta tiene razon,deberias seguir ensayando.  
  
YOH:Pero no estoy inspirado!u_u  
  
ANNA:Entonces lo dejaremos para otro dia.  
  
MANTA:No podemos!  
  
ANNA:-mirada furiosa-seguiremos mañana y punto!  
  
MANTA:Bueno pero no te enojes.  
  
ANNA:mmmmmmmmmmh.........ahora que mensionas eso...mmmmmmmh...tengo la ligera sospecha que se me olvido algo.  
  
YOH: Tal vez se te olvido la racion diaria de golpes para horo.  
  
ANNA:No esa se la di en la mañana.  
  
MANTA: Tal vez se te olvido mandarme a hacer la cena.Y_Yu  
  
ANNA: Grrrr-...mmmmmmh...la cena...la cena....LA CENA!  
  
Y/M:LA CENA!!!  
  
YOH:Y que con la cena? n_n  
  
MANTA: Cada dia me sorprendes mas Yoh ¬_¬u  
  
ANNA: Dejen de hablar y vamonos que se nos hace tarde!!!-dice esto jalando a Yoh de un brazo y arrastrandolo claro que Manta iba agarrado de una pierna de Yoh-  
  
Anna los lleva hasta la cocina y los pone enfrente la estufa con mucha comida enfrente.....  
  
YOH:Por que es toda esta comida? -_-  
  
MANTA: Va a ver fiesta o que?  
  
YOH:Si Annita..para que todo esto?  
  
ANNA:Por si no la habian notado va a ver una reunion por que hace ya 6 años que Yoh se convirtio en el Shaman King..  
  
YOH:En serio? ya se me habia olvidado...  
  
ANNA: Que Ryu ni Len les dijeron algo?  
  
MANTA:No....  
  
ANNA:Que esperan ponganse a hacer la cena.  
  
YOH:Oye Annita..si yo soy el festejado por que tengo que hacer la cena?¬_¬u  
  
ANNA: Por que no hay nadie mas...rapidito....correle!!!  
  
YOH:Si..si..ahy voy no te desesperes....u_u  
  
Bueno ya pasado todo el brete de la cena (N/A:Mendiga Anna si Yoh era el festejado como lo puso a hacer la cena..que mala anfitriona.)  
  
...todos ya estaban enterados de la fiesta asi que estaban en la sala esperando la cena....pero antes tenian que tener entrenimiento....  
  
ANNA:Ryu se encargo del entretenimiento...dime que trajistes......  
  
RYU:La verdad Doña Anna..no tuve dinero para contratar una banda..sabe los de Uff estaban muy ocupados y cobran caro(N/A:Aparte que ni cantan como los dioses pero asi se siendo los mendigos puña.....sigamos con la historian_nu)..jejeje..asi que traje una maquina de karaoke.....  
  
ANNA:Bueno..que mas se podria esperar de ti....eres un incompetente..pero esta bien con eso nos divertiremos un rato...  
  
YOH:Oye Anna?  
  
ANNA:Dime?  
  
YOH:Que es una maquina Karaoke?  
  
TODOS:(caen de espaldas) Que tonto eres!  
  
HORO-HORO:Todos saben lo que es una maquina karaoke!  
  
YOH:Tu si sabes lo que es horo?  
  
HORO-HORO:Pues claro!  
  
YOH:Que es?  
  
HORO-HORO: Ay..pues mira..una maquina karaoke es....pues una maquina karaoke que facil!  
  
LEN:Cuidado horo no se te vaya a quemar el cerebro de tanto pensar.  
  
HORO-HORO:Callate que le estoy explicando a Yoh lo que es una maquina karaoke.  
  
LEN:Continua...a ver dinos que es una maquina karaoke?  
  
HORO-HORO:Mmmmmh...lo ves!..por distraerme se descarrilo mi tren de pensamientos!!!  
  
LEN:Piensas?jajajajajajajaja!  
  
HORO-HORO:Aunque no lo creas!  
  
ANNA:Ya callense! Yoh si no sabes lo que es una maquina karaoke Ryu nos va a hacer el favor de enseñarnos como funciona..  
  
RYU:Con mucho gusto!!...  
  
LEN:Que!!! el va a cantar!!! se me van a romper los oidos!!!  
  
RYU:Que descortes eres!  
  
ANNA:Ya dinos lo que vas a cantar....¬_¬u  
  
RYU:Pues una muy famosa!!!  
  
HAO:Ya empieza a cantar!  
  
RYU:Bueno aqui les va!!  
  
Ryu pone una pista de la maquina, toma el microfono y se pone enfrente de todos.......  
  
Se oye una tonadita......y Ryu empieza a cantar...  
  
RYU:-cantando-.......(tambien estaba bailando)  
  
¡Dale a tu cuerpo,  
  
alegria macarena,  
  
que tu cuerpo esta dar,  
  
alegria y cosa buena,  
  
dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena  
  
hey macarena!!  
  
Ahyyy!!!!  
  
TODOS:(caen de espaldas)O_o ¬_¬u _  
  
HAO:Callate!!!!! no ves que tienes una voz horrible aparte de esa mendiga cancion esta pasada de moda!!!!  
  
RYU:Que? no les gusto? puedo cantar otra si quieren?  
  
MANTA:No! como crees Ryu..asi esta bien n_nu  
  
LEN:Quien sera el proximo payaso que cante..  
  
HORO-HORO:Calmado que ahy voy....  
  
LEN:O_o Sabia que eras tarado pero no tanto...  
  
HORO-HORO:Como que me tardo ya te dije que ahy voy!majadero!  
  
LEN:O_o!!!¬_¬u Que bajo a caido.....  
  
HORO-HORO:Bueno esta cancion se la dedico a mi "mejor" "amigo" .....Len...con mucho "cariño"  
  
LEN:_ Esto va a ser vergonsozo....*o*  
  
HORO-HORO:Ahy les va.....  
  
Se oye una tonada.............  
  
HORO-HORO:-cantando-  
  
Tiburon,tiburon  
  
Tiburon,tiburon  
  
a la vista,  
  
bañista,  
  
Un tiburon  
  
quiere comer....  
  
que te agarra tiburon mama,ahy!ahy!..etc  
  
(N/A: Le agradezco a mi mama que me haya dado la idea de esta cancion, no creo que alguna ves vea esto,pero como sea,gracias mami......y por cierto ya no la cantes¬_¬u)  
  
LEN:Como te atreves a dedicarme esa cancion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
  
HORO-HORO:-no le hace caso y sigue cantando pero esta vez lo esta apuntando con el dedo- Tiburon,tiburon a la vista......  
  
YOH:Jejejejejejejejejejeje...esa estuvo buena horo-horo!!  
  
LEN:-mirada asesina-  
  
YOH:Ahy...es decir..horo como le cantas esa cancion a Len?!...y aca entre nos ..como se te ocurrio?  
  
HORO-HORO:Eso fue facil...solo miralo....  
  
HAO:Yo acompaño a horo...tiburon, tiburon, a la vista, bañista...  
  
LEN:Los tres!!! ya me cansaron...-los persigue por toda la sala-  
  
~*~*~*~Tecnica triple-dolorosa n.3 de la sacerdotiza Anna~*~*~*  
  
ANNA:Callense!!! es el turno de Kotaru....  
  
KOTARU:Por fin mi momento de estrellato!!!  
  
ANNA:No te emociones.....¬¬  
  
LEN:Si cantas una mala cancion, si tendras un estrellato pero contra la pared!!!  
  
KOTARU:Uyyy! con estos amigos uno para que quiere enemigos!!  
  
ANNA: Ya empieza a cantar!  
  
KOTARU:Ahy voy Annita...  
  
Nuevamente se oye una tonada.....................  
  
KOTARU:-cantando-  
  
Los marcianos llegaron ya,  
  
y vinieron bailando el chachacha  
  
cha cha cha  
  
los marcianos llegaron ya,  
  
y vinieron cantando el chachacha..  
  
L/A: -super golpe-Aqui estan tus aplausos!!!!!  
  
KOTARU:ah muchas gracias @_@  
  
LEN:Quien va a ser el siguiente?  
  
HAO:YO!!!  
  
ANNA:Pues rapidito!!  
  
HAO:Si hermosa y sensual Annita!!  
  
YOH:Que no tienes cerebro o que?!  
  
HAO:No te insulto no mas por que ahorita voy a tomar venganza!muahahahahahahaha!  
  
YOH:¬o¬  
  
HAO:Musica maestro!!  
  
HORO-HORO:Tu tienes que apretar el boton! es una maquina pero no automatica!  
  
(N/A:Bravo horo! hasta que usas el cerebro!!)  
  
HAO:Era un decir  
  
HORO-HORO:Ah bueno..asi pos si....  
  
HAO:Pero antes necesito la ayuda de una linda y hermosa joven...  
  
ANNA:*Esto me huele mal*  
  
(N/A:Muy modesta la condenada¬o¬)  
  
HAO:Anna! pasa al frente!!  
  
Anna se levanta con una cara de pocos amigos y viendo feo a Hao.....  
  
HAO:Aqui mi linda asistente me va a ayudar con mi cancion...  
  
ANNA:Que tengo que hacer //  
  
HAO:Solamente haz lo que la cancion diga.....  
  
ANNA:Esta bien.....  
  
HAO:Pues ahy les va....  
  
tonada.....bueno en verdad no era tonada si no muchas porras....  
  
HAO:Mucha ropa,mucha ropa!!!! *¬*  
  
ANNA:-Lo golpea-Sabia que ibas a hacer una de tus payasadas...  
  
YOH:Libidinoso!¬o¬  
  
HAO:Tu no te hagas......bien que te gustaria verla sin ropa...  
  
YOH: Sin ropa?...*¬*  
  
ANNA:-lo golpea tambien- Pues que te estas pensando?!  
  
YOH:Nada..nadita @¬@  
  
ANNA:Bueno Hao vas a cantar o que?!  
  
HAO:Si y esta vez va en serio...  
  
Tonada...ahora si es una tonada......  
  
HAO:-abraza a Anna y le quiere dar un beso- (N/A:Esta cantando eh?)  
  
Amorcito corazon,  
  
yo tengo tentacion,  
  
de un beso,  
  
Que se pierda en el calor,  
  
de nuestro gran amor,  
  
mi amor,  
  
compañeros en el bien y el maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal..........  
  
-tira al suelo a Anna y cae encima de ella-  
  
HAO:Se te olvido la parte del beso....  
  
~*~*~Super-mega patada de un Yoh celoso~*~*~  
  
YOH:Ya largate de aqui!!!-avienta a Hao fuera de la pension volando-  
  
ANNA:No tenias por que haberlo hecho.  
  
YOH:Entonces si lo ibas a besar?! O_o  
  
ANNA:No me referia a eso!! si no que yo pude golpearlo!!  
  
YOH:Ah bueno...  
  
HORO-HORO:Uyyyy..cuidado que te bajan a la novia....  
  
ANNA:-golpea horo- Como que le bajan a la novia?!  
  
LEN:Quieren seguir con la funcion?   
  
RYU:Bueno quien falta?  
  
ANNA: Bueno falto yo.  
  
HORO-HORO:Pues entre mas rapido mejor!  
  
ANNA:Deja de insultarme.  
  
YOH: Y que vas a cantar Annita?  
  
HAO:-Tratando de subir por la ventana- Me la vas a dedicar a mi?  
  
ANNA:Estas loco.¬o¬  
  
RYU:Ya esta la maquina karaoke lista Doña Anna.  
  
ANNA: Bueno, aqui vamos.-esta volteo a ver a Yoh-  
  
YOH:n_n  
  
ANNA: n//n  
  
La maquina karaoke empieza a tocar la melodia de la cancion......  
  
ANNA:-cantando en japones-  
  
kagami ni utsuru yokogao ni  
  
kimi o kasanete  
  
My heart is breaking.  
  
surinuketeyuku kaze no you ni  
  
tsukami kirenai  
  
Why is it you?  
  
todoku koto no nai yubisaki  
  
hitori ni giri shimeteru  
  
kawasu koto no nai kotoba o  
  
yozora no hoshi ni nagashi  
  
mou furimukanai  
  
Ah kanashimi sae setsunasa sae  
  
kimi to umareta akashi  
  
Ah tadayotteiru  
  
kokoro no kiri no hate  
  
I made up my mind.  
  
(N/A:Ya se que es la cancion de Omokage del 2.ending de Shaman King y la puse en japones por que asi la tengo en mi compu y aunque se oye mejor en español -para mi- pues para que no se oiga tan ranchero la puse en japones n_n lo que me recuerda......donde la puedo encontrar en español? ¬o¬)  
  
TODOS: O_o  
  
ANNA:Por que se me quedan viendo asi?  
  
LEN:No me imaginaba que cantabas asi de bien O_o  
  
YOH:Si, cantas muy lindo.n//n  
  
HAO: Tienes una voz como la de los mismos angeles.  
  
ANNA:Muchas gracias.n//n  
  
HAO:Quien es el ultimo?  
  
YOH:Yo sigo.  
  
HAO:jajajajaja...a ver si no rompes una ventana...jajajajaja  
  
YOH:Que quisistes decir con eso?  
  
HAO:Que cantas feo!  
  
YOH:Como sabes si nunca me has oido cantar?!ToT  
  
HAO:Buen punto pero eso no tiene la menor importancia  
  
YOH: ¬o¬  
  
LEN:Que vas a cantar?  
  
YOH:En primer lugar esta cancion se la dedico a una persona que me ah robado el corazon...  
  
HAO:AH! que cursi¬o¬  
  
YOH: ¬o¬  
  
(N/A: Anna estaba sentada atras de Tamao o sea que va a haber confusion de parte de las dos ¬o¬)  
  
Yoh se para enfrente de Tamao.....bueno con unos dos metros de distancia y mira a Anna...claro que la tontita de Tamao creia que la estaba mirando a ella.....  
  
YOH:-cantando-  
  
No importa lo lejos que te encuentres tu........  
  
Eh de llegar a ti,  
  
Miro al cielo para ver donde estas,  
  
y pienso que tal vez,  
  
tu y yo lo mismo podemos ver,  
  
Mi sentimiento,  
  
te alcanzara,  
  
en mi corazon lo guardo  
  
siempre en el futuro...  
  
Ah de florecer,  
  
nuestro sueño se hara realidad,  
  
no habra distancia,  
  
que nos pueda separar...  
  
Y la inocencia nos dara,  
  
la fuerza que nos unira,  
  
y surgira con tu sonrisa la luz.....  
  
(N/A:SI..SI..ya se que es la cancion del final de Digimon Frontier(Digimon 4) pero es que no se me ocurrio otra mas y esa me gusta mucho....espero perdonen mi estupides ToT)  
  
TAMAO:Canto muy bonito, joven Yoh!!-claro que ella creia que era para ella-  
  
YOH:Gracias Tamao....  
  
ANNA:Fue una cancion muy linda...  
  
YOH:Te gusto?  
  
ANNA:Si mucho.n_n u_u  
  
YOH:Sabes esa cancion...yo se la dedique a....  
  
HORO-HORO:Ya llegaron los chescos!!!!  
  
YOH:¬_¬u  
  
HORO-HORO:Que?! por que me miras asi?!  
  
LEN:No hables asi! ademas tambien trajeron saque.  
  
HORO-HORO:Entonces nos pondremos hasta atras...  
  
HAO:A que no puedes tomar saque,Yoh?  
  
YOH:Claro que puedo!  
  
HAO:Eres muy santito para tomar...  
  
YOH:Para mi el que no toma es otro. ¬o¬  
  
HAO:Ya lo veremos!!  
  
Continuara..............  
  
Como ven? Se emborrachan? Que haran cuando no esten en sus 5 sentidos? Horo-horo sera el D.F? Quien trajo el saque? Veanlo en la continuacion del fic......  
  
ANNA:Chicos! ya no se esten peleando....  
  
TAMAO:Si mejor venga, joven Yoh....  
  
YOH:A donde?  
  
TAMAO: Vamos a bailar....-jalandolo de un brazo-  
  
YOH:No..yo no se bailar..  
  
TAMAO:No se preocupe yo le enseño....  
  
Yoh y Tamao empiezan a bailar claro que Tamao ya se habia hechado sus buenos tragitos por que si no fuera asi no se hubiera atrevido a sacar a bailar a Yoh....  
  
Anna estaba que ni la calentaba el sol...... se moria de los celos por dentro...tanto era su enojo que tambien ella tomo un poco de cerveza o saque pero aqui le diremos cerveza....ya llevaba tres cervezas....Hao se dio cuenta de la situacion y se aprovecho de Anna(N/A:No es lo que piensan....morbosos ¬o¬) sacandola a bailar.....  
  
HAO:Oye Anna..  
  
ANNA:jajaja..que?...-ya estaba un poco media pacheca-  
  
HAO:Quieres bailar?  
  
ANNA: jajaja..si por que no?  
  
HAO:Cual quieres que bailemos....  
  
ANNA: La que tu quieras Haito.....  
  
Todos se quedaron paralizados por esa ultima palabra que dijo Anna...solo se oia silencion hasta que.....  
  
YOH:Oye Hao, que le distes a Anna..? ¬_¬  
  
HAO:Yo nada..y si me disculpas me voy a bailar con Annita...  
  
YOH: grrrrr-  
  
HAO:Verdad Annita?  
  
ANNA: jejeje...si ya vamonos a bailar....  
  
YOH:Te propasas y asi te ira Hao!!  
  
HAO:Como crees...yo nunca haria algo asi.....-sarcasticamente-  
  
Yoh solamente miraba con rencor a Hao quien el aprovechado no mas esperaba que se descuidara este para........pues no pasar esa oportunidad......claro que a Yoh para que se le pasara tambien el enojo pues se hecho unos cuantos tragos...en pocas palabras todos ya andaban hasta atras ...todos menos Manta...ya lo conocen como es de aguafiestas....  
  
MANTA:Oye Yoh, ya deja de tomar..  
  
YOH:No molestes Manta..no ves que estoy cuidando de Anna.....gip- le dio hipo-  
  
HORO-HORO: Unete a la fiesta Manta..  
  
MANTA:No gracias..mejor otro dia..  
  
HORO-HORO:Chale! que amargado eres..  
  
YOH: Ahi se ven...yo voy a ir a sacar a Annita a bailar...  
  
MANTA:Mejor no Yoh...tal vez te caigas...  
  
YOH:Yo? cuando me caigoooooooooooooooo-tropezo con una botella-  
  
ANNA:jejejejeje...lo ves..ya estas bien pacheco..jejejeje  
  
YOH:Vente vamos a bailar....  
  
ANNA: Bueno vamos..  
  
Yoh y Anna se van a bailar...  
  
HORO-HORO:Oigan! donde esta el baño...  
  
LEN:Tu mejor deberias de saberlo ya que siempre te la pasas metido ahi  
  
(N/A:Uy pues que hara ahi? ¬¬)  
  
HORO-HORO: Ni borracho eres amable....  
  
LEN:Yo no estoy borracho!  
  
HORO-HORO:A ver- le ponde un dedo enfrente de el- cuantos dedos ves?  
  
LEN:Mhhhhh @_@..pues veo tres.....  
  
HORO-HORO:En serio?  
  
LEN:Si @_@  
  
HORO-HORO:-corre por toda la sala- Tengo dos dedos de mas!!!!!!!!  
  
LEN:jajajajaja.....mira quien es el borracho....  
  
HORO-HORO:Ya callate...no se por que te hablo....  
  
LEN:me estabas preguntando donde esta el baño..¬¬  
  
HORO-HORO:Es cierto!-corre por toda la pension- El baño! el baño! el baño! donde esta!  
  
Mientras Yoh y Anna bailaban o hacian el ridiculo tratando de bailar....no hay pierde...  
  
YOH:Sabes?  
  
ANNA:Que?  
  
YOH:Cuando llego el tal Kotaru y Hao me puse muy celoso...  
  
ANNA:jejejeje...y por que  
  
HAO:Por que hace mucho que te queria decir que te amo...  
  
ANNA:Como?jejejejeje  
  
YOH:jejeje..sonara gracioso pero no me habia dado cuenta de lo linda que eres...  
  
ANNA:Yo tambien te amo..  
  
YOH:Si?  
  
ANNA:Si jejejeje  
  
YOH:Vamos a seguir bailando...  
  
ANNA:jajajajaja..si  
  
Varias horas despues.....  
  
LEN:Sabes horo sho te quiero musho.. ToT  
  
HORO-HORO:Y sho a ti ToT  
  
LEN:Eres mi mejor amigo! ToT  
  
HORO-HORO: Y tu el mio buahahaha...ToT  
  
  
  
Se abrazan........................  
  
LEN:Vamos a cantar...  
  
H/L:-cantando-Esta cerrada con tres candados y remachada la puerta negra!!  
  
Mientras Yoh y Anna.......  
  
(N/A:Todavia estaban medio borrachos n_nu)  
  
ANNA:Ya tengo sueño...  
  
YOH:Yo tambien....vamonos a dormir  
  
ANNA:-abraza a Yoh- Buenas noches..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
YOH:Oye no te duermas aqui..  
  
ANNA:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
YOH:te llevare a tu cama.......  
  
Yoh la sube en sus hombros y la lleva directo a su habitacion pero al entrar este pierde el control y cae encima del futon de Anna esta seguia bien dormida.....del golpe Yoh quedo inconsciente y se durmio......  
  
A la mañana siguiente.........  
  
En la sala Horo estaba dormido encima de Len cuando este desperto.....  
  
LEN: AH!! QUITATE DE ENCIMA!!  
  
HORO-HORO:Eh?...no mama hoy no quiero ir a la escuela-todavia medio dormido-  
  
LEN:Yo no soy tu mama!!! y quitate!!  
  
HORO-HORO:Por que haces tanto escandalo no ves que algunas personas estan tratando de dormir.  
  
LEN: Pesas mucho!  
  
HORO-HORO:-se quita de encima de len - Tengo hambre.  
  
LEN:o eres una grandisimo imbecil!!  
  
HORO-HORO:callate por que yo si me acuerdo de lo que paso anoche-mirada perversa- ¬¬  
  
LEN:Eh?...mmmmmh...-nervioso-yo no recuerdo nada o  
  
HORO-HORO:En serio? Pues yo si?  
  
LEN: Cambiemos de tema.....o  
  
HORO-HORO:Si como te conviene...¬¬  
  
LEN:Y los demas?  
  
HORO-HORO:Tal vez todavia estan dormidos...  
  
LEN: Hay que despertarlos que tengo hambre..  
  
HORO-HORO:¬¬  
  
LEN:que?!!  
  
HORO-HORO:nada..nadita...¬¬  
  
RYU:ah!-bostezo-tengo hambre!!-¬  
  
LEN:Otro?! mantenidos!  
  
RYU:Pero tu tambien comes aqui..  
  
LEN: No molestes o  
  
MANTA:-.aparecio de la nada- Oigan no han visto a Yoh?  
  
RYU:NO....Pero recuerdan lo que le dijo ayer en la noche Don Yoh a Doña Anna?  
  
LEN:Como olvidarlo..bailaban ridiculo..pero crees que lo recuerden?  
  
RYU:No se les hace una linda pareja?  
  
HAO:-apareciendo de la nada al igual que Manta- No!..Annita estaria mejor conmigo...  
  
HORO-HORO:Cuando llegastes aqui? ¬¬  
  
HAO:Lo que me recuerda que tengo que darle los buenos dias a la linda Anna.  
  
HORO-HORO:Y el desayuno? ToT  
  
HAO:Es cierto..yo tambien tengo hambre....¬o¬ Manta ve a hacer el desayuno..  
  
MANTA:Pero por que yo?!  
  
HAO:Si no lo haces vas a sufrir...  
  
MANTA:Ya que mas da......YoY si no me pegas tu me pega Anna....  
  
HAO:Es cierto..Anna!! ahy se ven!-se va de la sala-  
  
(N/A:Se quedaron dormidos en la sala por la borrachera pero Tamao si pudo llegar a su cuarto n_nu)  
  
HORO-HORO: Hazte unos chilaquiles Manta.  
  
MANTA:Para la cruda?¬¬  
  
HORO-HORO:Sip!! para la cruda realidad-canta- si con la borrachera te ofendi con la cruda me sales debiendo!  
  
LEN:-lo golpea- ya hemos tenido suficientes canciones por una noche!  
  
HORO-HORO:La cruda trae mal genio.....pero tu siempre andas de mal genio o se siempre andas crudo...  
  
LEN:Que insinuas con eso? o  
  
HORO-HORO:-ya va por el pasillo- Ahyy ahyyy canta y no llores! por que cantando se alegra cielito lindo los corazones!  
  
LEN:ou  
  
Vamos con Yoh y Anna........  
  
Toda la noche se la pasaron los dos dormidos en el futon de Anna claro que no paso nada.....pero antes que llegara Hao a la habitacion de Anna esta desperto y se dio cuenta de que aun lado de ella estaba dormido la persona por la que todas las noches con ella sueña y que para no acabarla la estaba abrazando lo cual ella entre sueños le correspondia...  
  
ANNA:-paralizada-*Que hago....por que esta aqui?...que paso anoche?...me duele la cabeza... sera mejor que*....Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!-grito muy fuerte-  
  
Anna grito muy fuerte por lo que todos en la pension escucharan y Anna hiciera que el guapisimo de Yoh despertara asi que tuvo que gritar muy fuerte..n_nu....Yoh se levanto todavia adormecido..no recordaba nada.....  
  
YOH:Ah-bostezo- tengo hambre..  
  
(N/A:Otro? ¬¬)  
  
YOH:-voltea la cabeza hacia Anna la cual estaba sentada atras de el y viendolo feo- Hola Anna...n_n....Por que me miras asi? n_nu  
  
ANNA: Yoh?  
  
YOH:Si dime?  
  
ANNA:Quisieras responderme que haces en mi habitacion, que hacias dormido en mi cama y por que me estabas abrazando?!!¬¬ o  
  
YOH:-mira hacia todas partes- Es cierto? que hago aqui?  
  
Entra Hao muy alterado.....  
  
HAO:por que gritas Anna?-con la voz entre cortada-  
  
ANNA: O_o  
  
HAO: -la mira y luego a Yoh este todavia seguia confundido- que haces tu aqui y con mi Anna?!  
  
YOH:En primer lugar no es tu Anna y en segundo lugar no lo recuerdo!!!!  
  
HAO:Ah..entonces no recuerdas lo que le dijistes anoche?¬¬  
  
ANNA:Que me dijo?  
  
YOH:mmmmmh....no recuerdo nada..jejejejeje  
  
HAO:Tu le dijistes que la ama......  
  
LEN/HORO/RYU/MANTA:Que pasa por que gritas?!  
  
HAO:Ash ¬¬  
  
LEN:-el muy pillo- y durmieron los dos juntos aqui toda la noche? ¬¬  
  
YOH:Ahy..pues....n_nu no se  
  
HORO-HORO: No eres nada lento Yoh? a ver cuando me das unas clasesitas..-mirada maliciosa-  
  
ANNA:No paso nada!!o  
  
HORO-HORO:Y como estas tan segura?  
  
ANNA:Por que yo lo digo y ya!  
  
HAO: Por cierto....n_n buenos dias buenisima Annita ...  
  
ANNA:No me llames asi Hao //-no le agrado mucho como la llamo pero aun asi no pudo ocultar lo poco sonrojada que estaba-  
  
HAO:Yo creia que te podia llamar asi ya que ayer me dijistes Haito...u_u  
  
ANNA:Que? yo nunca dije eso.//  
  
HAO:Si lo hicistes! justo cuando te saque a bailar!!O_o  
  
ANNA:Yo nunca baile contigo...  
  
HAO:Con que no te acuerdas¬¬......entonces tampoco te acuerdas que yo te pregunte cuando estabamos bailando que si querias casarte conmigo y tu respondistes que si?¬¬  
  
ANNA:Eso no es cierto! cuando estabamos bailando tu nunca me dijistes eso!!o  
  
HAO:No que no te acordabas?¬¬  
  
ANNA:-le da una santa paliza- Por primera vez en tu vida podrias mantener tu gran bocota cerrada?!o  
  
***********  
  
Oh si..aqui acaba el capitulo 8 muy largo no? pero divertido... me pegue en la cabeza con el monitor para que quedara asi de divertido o sea que tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza n_nu @_@...en el siguiente.......Yoh ni Anna recuerdan que se dijeron que se amaban pero los demas si.....les diran o matendran su grandisima boca cerrada?....Tamao le confiesa sus verdaderos sentimientos a Yoh pero este le correspondera?....Anna sacrificicara sus sentimientos hacia Yoh para que Tamao sea feliz?....y muchos celosos...en pocas palabras va a estar super interesante... 


	9. Capitulo 9

AMOROSO TORMENTO  
  
CAPITULO 9:" El dolor de una persona puede ser la felicidad de otra"  
  
Hey! como han estado, bueno en este capitulo se resuelve un problema pero al resolverlo vienen mas n_nu...  
  
Empecemos con el fic!! n_n  
  
Al dar por terminado ese episodio de peleas y cruda en la habitacion de Anna..estaban en el comedor esperando el desayuno..  
  
(N/A:No se si lo hayan notado pero siempre nuestros amigos se la pasan comiendo y no han subido de peso...¬¬excepto por horo.......haber si comparten sus secretos..¬_¬u)  
  
HORO-HORO:-gritando muy fuerte-Ya estan esos chilaquiles Manta!!!  
  
MANTA:Ay voy...ya casi estan u_u..*siempre me traen como la chacha de la casa*  
  
HORO-HORO:Santa borrachera la que tuvimos anoche..no lo crees Yoh?-mirada maliciosa-  
  
YOH: jejejeje...tal vez....jejejeje  
  
HORO-HORO:Por que tal vez?  
  
YOH:Por que no recuerdo nada...jejeje n_nu  
  
HORO-HORO: Estas bien safado Yoh... ._.  
  
ANNA:Por que preguntas eso con tanta curiosidad?¬¬  
  
HORO-HORO:-solto tremenda carcajada- Parece que tu tampoco te acuerdas de lo que paso anoche..jajaja  
  
ANNA.-un golpe es implantado en la cara del metiche de horo- De que tendria que acordarme?! o  
  
LEN:Muy simple......ojala lo hubieramos grabado.....  
  
ANNA:Hay algo que paso que sea muy importante para recordarlo.?  
  
LEN:Si supieras...que tu....y...  
  
HAO:-le da una super patada en la cara (N/A:Pues con los zapatos que usa no lo dudo¬¬u)- Nadie te pregunto algo Len -  
  
ANNA:Yo le pregunte!..que acaso tu me vas a responder?!  
  
HAO:-tono nervioso- Mmmmh..pues que quieres saber? n_nu  
  
ANNA:Ahy! olvidalo.....  
  
MANTA: -llega con muchos platos- Ya esta el desayuno!! YoY  
  
YOH:Por cierto no han visto a Tamao? A_A  
  
HORO-HORO:Pues ella tambien se puso hasta atras...asi que debe de seguir dormida...n_n...  
  
LEN:Tu estas bien informado de todo verdad? ¬¬  
  
HORO-HORO:Sip!  
  
LEN:Chismoso.¬¬  
  
YOH:Ire a despertarla....  
  
ANNA:Yo de acompaño...  
  
LEN: Que lastima...no recuerdan nada...  
  
HORO-HORO:Y si se los decimos...  
  
HAO:Por mi parte pueden decirle lo que quieran a Yoh pero a Anna no se los ocurra decirle algo..-  
  
L/H/R/M: ¬¬u ni disimulas nada....  
  
Afuera de la habitacion de Tamao.....  
  
ANNA:Yo te espero aca afuera..n_n  
  
YOH:Si..  
  
Yoh entra a la habitacion en ella Tamao ya estaba despierta y se preparaba para bajar...  
  
YOH:Hola Tamao..venia para despertarte pero parece que ya estas despierta..  
  
(N/A:Gran observacion,Yoh¬¬ ._.)  
  
TAMAO:Muchas gracias joven Yoh.  
  
YOH:No hay de que...  
  
TAMAO: Bueno...yo quisiera confesarle algo.....  
  
YOH:Pasa lago malo?   
  
TAMAO:no..para nada..creo que es algo bueno..  
  
YOH:Dime? n_n  
  
TAMAO: Hace muchos años que vengo sintiendo algo que nunca habia sentido por otra persona...  
  
Yoh escuchaba atentamente lo que Tamao decia mientras al otro lado de la puerta Anna estaba escuchando todo ya que Yoh dejo la puerta emparejada.......Anna sabia lo que Tamao le iba a decir a Yoh pero a ella no le parecia correcto interrumpir......  
  
TAMAO: y creo que este sentimiento es amor...  
  
YOH. jijiji la persona por la que sientes eso debe de ser muy afortunada..jijij  
  
TAMAO: ._. n//n Es que esa persona es usted joven Yoh....  
  
YOH:Que?! O_o!!  
  
TAMAO: Se que usted esta comprometido con la srta. Anna pero yo quisiera saber lo que usted siente por mi..u//u  
  
YOH: No se que decir...jamas me lo hubiera esperado...  
  
TAMAO:Ya veo..tiene razon al no fijarse en alguien tan insignificante como yo uu-empieza a derramar algunas lagrimas-  
  
(N/A:Tienes razon Tamao...Yoh tiene mucho de donde escojer...tiene un gran club de admiradoras n_nu)  
  
YOH:No es eso a lo que me refiero si no que yo.... tambien estoy enamorado....  
  
TAMAO: -secandose las lagrimas-   
  
Se abrio de golpe la puerta y en la entrada de esta estaba Anna con una gran sonrisa como si no hubiera escuchado nada...pero muy en el fondo su corazon se partia en mil pedazos.....  
  
ANNA:Ya despertastes a Tamao, Yoh?n_n  
  
YOH: Anna.....si ya estaba despierta...*habra escuchado?*  
  
ANNA:Vamonos que se enfria la cena y tal vez horo ya se la comio toda.....ah-suspiro- ese horo..pero que se le va a hacer..n_n van a bajar?  
  
T/Y: Si....  
  
Los tres bajan algo confundidos y angustiados.....al llegar a la mesa todos estan sentados y dejaron exactamente 3 espacios para que ellos se sentaran, dos asientos al lado de Len y uno vacio a un lado de Hao...siempre estaban acomodados asi, en los dos asientos junto a Len se sentaban Yoh y Anna y a un lado de Hao se sentaba Tamao pero.......  
  
LEN:Ya se habian tardado....  
  
MANTA:Pudimos salvar un poco de comida de la boca de Horo-horo..n_nu  
  
Voltean a ver a Horo el cual estaba con la panza de fuera inflada como un globo y se estaba sobando su gran y voluminosa barriga....  
  
Y/A/T:O_ou  
  
HORO-HORO: Si no quieren no coman...n_n..yo con gusto me lo como..n_n  
  
ANNA: No,asi esta bien Horo...  
  
Yoh,Tamao y Anna se acercan a la mesa pero Anna se fue a sentar a un lado de Hao lo que dejo muy sorprendido a Yoh y a Tamao.  
  
HAO:Hola Annita..n_n  
  
ANNA:Hola Hao..ya comistes?  
  
HAO:O_o...no, te estaba esperando para que comieramos juntos..n_nu  
  
ANNA:-toma con sus palillos un trozo de pulpo y se lo da en la boca a Hao- a ver prueba esto....  
  
HAO: O_o Tiene veneno o que?  
  
YOH:Oye Anna que no te vas a sentar junto a mi..  
  
ANNA:-con un tono mas frio de lo normal- No...estoy mas agusto aqui..-dirijiendose a Hao- Te lo vas a comer si o no?  
  
HAO:Si..n_n-se comio el trozo de pulpo-  
  
(N/A:Se estaran preguntando como estan comiendo pulpo si Manta preparo chilaquiles..pues horo como ya tenia mucha hambre se comio todos los chilaquiles o sea que la cruda que traia ya no era cruda si no cocida..jejeje n_n- se oyen abucheos y comienzan a arrojar comida- oigan...no se manden..esta bien ya no le hare de Chocolove.... ToT)  
  
ANNA:Sabe bien? n_n  
  
HAO:Si....  
  
Yoh se sento de mala gana a un lado de Len y viendolos con ojos fulminantes....Tamao se sento a un lado de Yoh, la tamal estaba en la novena nube al lado de su amor imposible y se hacia mas ilusiones ya que este no le dio la respuesta.....  
  
HAO:Oye Annita ya que estas de muy buen humor te queria invitar al cine....  
  
ANNA:Al cine?  
  
HAO:Si..sera divertido  
  
ANNA:Cual pelicula iriamos a ver....  
  
HAO: "Sweat November" dicen que es muy romantica...  
  
ANNA:De que se trata...  
  
HAO: Pues en la pelicula..  
  
HORO-HORO: Una chava conoce a un muchacho al principio del mes de noviembre pero la muchacha tiene cancer y el muchacho se convierte en su dulce noviembre..y al final la chava se muere..es muy tierna ToT..  
  
H/A:-lo golpean como siempre-Por que cuentas el final de la pelicula...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HORO-HORO:Lo siento..@_@ no fue a proposito...se me salio YoY  
  
(N/A:Te entiendo Horo a mi me pasa lo mismo..siempre cuento los finales de la pelicula por eso nunca me invitan al cine..ToT YoY)  
  
HAO:Entonces..que dices..quieres venir conmigo?-semblante seductor-  
  
ANNA:Esta bien...  
  
Lo ultimo que dijo Anna prendio como fogata el pobre de Yoh y sin poder controlarlo dijo....  
  
YOH:Tamao..tu tambien quieres ir al cine conmigo? o  
  
TAMAO: Con mucho gusto joven Yoh.. n//n  
  
ANNA:-lo mira feo y luego se voltea- Iremos hoy..  
  
HAO:Si..n_n...  
  
ANNA:Ya acabe...-se levanta llevandose su plato-  
  
HAO: -voltea a ver a Yoh- jejejejeje..muahahahahahaha  
  
ANNA:De que te estas riendo?¬¬  
  
HAO: Es que estoy muy feliz..YuY  
  
ANNA:Quiero que vayas bien presentable..  
  
HAO:Si n_n  
  
ANNA:Y a que hora es la pelicula..  
  
HAO: A las 7:00 pm..  
  
ANNA: Esta bien...-sube a su cuarto-  
  
HAO:Yoh..no creia que fueras tan galan y menos con Tamao..¬¬  
  
YOH: Callate Hao..ademas eres un canalla..verdad Len?  
  
LEN: -enojado y algo cabizbajo- No me importa....que te diviertas en tu cita!-esto lo dijo con tono de sarcasmo e irritacion-  
  
YOH:Oye Len..que sucede?  
  
LEN:No molestes-se levanta de la silla y se va a al patio trasero de la casa-  
  
TAMAO: ._. Bueno, joven Yoh iremos a ver la misma pelicula? n_n  
  
YOH:Si n_n u_u  
  
Y esa noche a las 6:45 pm....  
  
HAO:No crees que me veo muy bien, Yoh?   
  
YOH. Ash como molestas...  
  
Baja Tamao quien vestia una falda negra algo floja y una blusa de manga larga de color rosa(N/A:En serio? que otro color puede utilizar? -notese mi tono de sarcasmo-)...ahy..se me olvido describir a Yoh y a Hao...el primero llevaba unos jeans negros y una camisa azul marino desabotonada traia el cabello en una cola alta...Hao llevaba tambien unos jeans negros y una camisa negra y un chaleco de igual color, su cabello tambien lo llevaba recogido en una cola pero baja....  
  
TAMAO:Ya estoy lista joven Yoh..n///n  
  
YOH:Te ves muy linda Tamao n_n  
  
TAMAO:Usted tambien se ve muy bien..  
  
YOH:Gracias n_n uu  
  
TAMAO: Ya nos vamos?  
  
HAO: Si quieren ya pueden irse...yo esperare a Anna para irnos solitos...muahahahaha  
  
YOH:Grrrrr-_  
  
Al instante baja Anna con unos pantalones acampanados y un top que le llegaba arriba del ombligo de color rojo, su cabello estaba recogido en dos colas hacia atras y no muy altas dejando dos mechones en su frente,llevaba puesta una chamara " Cazadora" o una chamarra de cuero negro que llegaba a mas abajo de la cintura...y claro que estaba maquillada...  
  
ANNA:Ya nos vamos?  
  
HAO/YOH: O_o Si... ya vamonos.  
  
Anna paso de largo a Yoh ni siquiera lo volteo a ver este tampoco dio alguna respuesta..  
  
TAMAO: Se nos hara tarde..n_n  
  
YOH:Es cierto...  
  
Ya en el cine.......  
  
Hao compra palomitas y refrescos para dos pero Yoh tambien..en pocas palabras estan haciendo competencia..n_nu Ahy lo que los celos pueden hacer ¿no? a pero que buenos son en este tipo de historias.... las chicas fueron a apartar lugares y los chicos como todos unos Don Juanes pues trataban de hacer lo posible para superar al otro..antes de que entraran a la sala a ver la pelicula, Hao se detuvo y con el a Yoh...  
  
HAO:Solamente quisiera decirte algo Yoh..  
  
YOH: Que quieres ,Hao?!  
  
HAO:Solamente queria avisarte que para antes de que se acabe mi cita voy a recibir un lindo beso de la hermosa Anna....muahahahaha   
  
YOH:No, si yo no lo permito..!!  
  
HAO:Y que haras? vigilarme toda la noche? recuerda que tu tambien tienes una cita y es con Tamao..no querras romperle su corazon y hacerla pasar por la peor noche de su vida? aunque eso no lo dudo...  
  
YOH: Yo no estoy interesado en Tamao..  
  
HAO:Entonces dime por que la invitastes al cine....  
  
YOH: Bueno..pues....   
  
HAO:Anna cree que si estas interesado en ella por eso no te dijo nada cuando la invitastes a salir....ademas Anna no te quiere... si te quisiera no habria aceptado venir conmigo...  
  
YOH:Que no te cansas de hablar?  
  
HAO:Nop.  
  
(N/A:Pero yo si de escribir ToT.....mis pobres deditos..creo que tengo una ampolla en cada uno...YoY...pero no negaran que me esta saliendo muy bien el capitulo..jejejeje n_nu que modesta no?)  
  
Los dos entran en la sala pero en la entrada de esta se topan con Anna y Tamao....  
  
HAO:Que pasa Anna? por que no se han ido a sentar....  
  
ANNA:¬¬ Es que no hay lugar...  
  
YOH:Podemos ir a otra sala...n_n  
  
HAO:Pero Annita quiere ver esta pelicula..verdad ANNITA?  
  
ANNA: Si si lo que sea¬¬  
  
HAO:Pues asi se ah dicho...donde te quisieras sentar?  
  
ANNA:Pues estaria bien en una de las dos filas de el centro...Pero parece que estan ocupadas u_u  
  
HAO: -le da las palomitas y los refrescos a Yoh- Haber,toma esto Yoh..   
  
Se lleva de la mano a Anna hacia los asientos que ella señalo pero estos estaban ocupados...  
  
Llegan a los asientos y ahy estaban sentados unos muchachos de muy buen parecer que solo fueron a jugar al cine y no ver la pelicula...  
  
HAO:Oigan si se podrian quitar de estos asientos..  
  
M1:Pues que trae este tipo o que..-refiriendose a sus amigos-  
  
ANNA:-jalando de un brazo- Oye Hao..no ...mejor vamos a otra sala... n_nu  
  
HAO:No..yo te traje a ver esta pelicula y la vamos a ver..  
  
ANNA: n_nu  
  
HAO:-refiriendose de nuevo a los muchachos- Si no se quitan por las buenas lo haran por las malas..-  
  
M2: Y por que nos vamos a quitar?-retandolo-  
  
HAO: Por que mi novia y yo nos queremos sentar ahy. o  
  
YOH:-desde lejos oyo y se vino corriendo- Anna no es tu novia!!  
  
HAO:Tu no te metas en esto Yoh....., se van a quitar si o no?!  
  
M1:Pues fijate que no!  
  
HAO: Ah entonces sufriran las consecuencias..  
  
CRASH! PASH! BOOM!! KABOOM!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Unos minutos despues....  
  
HAO: Aqui esta tu asiento Annita..n_n  
  
ANNA: n_nu Gracias Hao.....  
  
YOH:-aventandole las cosas- Toma las cosas que comprastes..  
  
HAO:Uy..que maleducado...  
  
YOH:Ven Tamao..hay unos asientos vacios mas arriba..  
  
TAMAO: Si n//n  
  
Yoh y Tamao se van a sentar unas dos filas mas arriba de donde estaban Hao y Anna.....y comenzo la pelicula...  
  
En la pension Asakura.......  
  
HORO-HORO: Ahhhhhhh-bostezo- que aburimiento..  
  
LEN: Como siempre estas de flojo- un tono de flojera-  
  
HORO-HORO:Ni digas nada tiburon! o  
  
LEN: Ah-suspiro- ya no importa..  
  
HORO-HORO:parece que hoy no estas de muy humor para pelear..  
  
LEN: Me ire a mi casa...no quiero ser un mantenido ¬_¬  
  
HORO-HORO: Y yo creia que no estabas de humor para pelear.  
  
En la sala de el cine....  
  
HAO:Oye Anna, te quisiera preguntar algo?  
  
ANNA: Que cosa?  
  
HAO:Por que aceptastes mi invitacion para ir al cine?  
  
ANNA:Por que me agrado la idea de venir al cine..  
  
HAO: Conmigo?  
  
ANNA: // Tal vez  
  
HAO: En ese caso quisieras ser mi novia?  
  
ANNA:Que?  
  
HAO:Por favor di que si.... ToT  
  
ANNA: mmmmmh.. ///....es que ..no lo se..dame tiempo para responderte..  
  
HAO:Entonces tengo oportunidad...  
  
ANNA:¬¬ Voy al baño....-se levanta-  
  
HAO: Si .. aqui te espero..n_n  
  
Anna sale de la sala del cine pero ese Yoh como siempre la estaba vigilando se dio cuenta y quiso platicar con ella...  
  
YOH:Ahora vengo Tamao..  
  
TAMAO:A donde va joven Yoh? n_n  
  
YOH:Voy a comprar mas palomitas...  
  
TAMAO: Bueno n_n  
  
Yoh tambien sale de la sala y se topa con Anna..  
  
YOH: Anna?  
  
ANNA: Hola Yoh..te diviertes en tu cita? n_n u_u  
  
YOH:De eso es de lo que te queria hablar...mi cita con Tamao fue solamente por....  
  
Pero Anna no lo dejo terminar.....  
  
ANNA:Tamao es una buena persona y creo que hacen muy linda pareja...  
  
YOH: Y tu y Hao?  
  
ANNA: El es muy amable conmigo y yo lo estimo mucho....  
  
YOH: Esa estimacion podria convertirse en algo mas?  
  
ANNA: Tamao...ella no se lo ah dicho a nadie...pero....tu tienes que estar a su lado....  
  
YOH: Que sucede con Tamao?  
  
ANNA: Hazme un favor...eres la persona mas indicada para que sea de su vida algo feliz...  
  
YOH: Si tu me lo pides lo hare.....pero a la unica persona que amo y amare sera a ti...  
  
ANNA:- se voltea para otro lado- Yo tambien siento algo especial por ti..... es amor...pero esto no puede ser..  
  
YOH: Por que? seriamos muy felices ademas tu ya eres mi prometida..  
  
ANNA: Me pides demasiado......  
  
YOH:Por que no puedes aceptar mis sentimientos?  
  
ANNA:Por que Tamao es mi amiga desde la infancia podria decirse que es mi mejor amiga y no pienso hacerla sufrir..  
  
YOH: Escuchastes lo que me dijo Tamao en la mañana verdad?  
  
ANNA: No fue mi intencion pero no pude evitarlo y creo que eso fue lo mejor...  
  
YOH: Entiendo....en ese entonces creo que quieres romper el compromiso?  
  
ANNA: Es lo mejor...  
  
YOH: Creo que esta es la despedida pero... quisiera llevarme algo de ti...-se va acercando hacia ella-  
  
ANNA:-esta le corresponde y se acerca mas- Por favor no lo hagas mas dificil..  
  
Los dos se acercaron mas y mas hasta llegar consumado un tierno beso de despedida..parecia que el tiempo se detenia, no habia poder para que los separara en ese momento....cada uno dentro de ellos deseaba que nunca se acabara eso tan especial y ahora mas que ese beso significaba un "Te amo" y al mismo tiempo significaba un "Adios"...  
  
Pero el hechizo se rompio y los dos se separaron...  
  
ANNA: Adios Yoh....  
  
YOH: Te quiero mucho....  
  
ANNA:Y yo a ti.  
  
Anna se da la media vuelta y regresa a la sala de cine dejando a nuestro Yoh muy triste por la descion de esta y solo a Yoh le da vueltas en la cabeza la frase.."Por que no le dije antes sobre mis sentimientos, antes de que la perdiera"....Anna tomo la de dura decision de hacer feliz a otra persona a costa de su propia felicidad pero ella no solo se quedo con las manos vacias si no el espacio que ocupaba Yoh en su vida ahora tambien esta vacio...Una herida de estas en el corazon no hay palabras o acciones que puedan ayudarla a sanar pronto...Ahora solo le conformaria ver por un solo instante aquella persona amada y solo tal vez consiga sanar ese dolor tan grande que aqueja su alma: un nuevo amor.....o una nueva esperanza....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Comentario de Autora:  
  
Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo en mi fic, a todas esas personas que quieren que les preste a Kotaru, pueden estar seguras de que lo tendran....  
  
Solo le quedan 3 capitulos mas al fic, nos vemos en el proximo episodio...  
  
Ja ne! 


	10. Capitulo 10

AMOROSO TORMENTO  
  
0CAPITULO 10:" La oscuridad cubre todo.........tiempos de reflecion....Un nuevo amanecer......un nuevo atardecer......nunca te olvides de mi.....Te amo y eso nunca cambiara....."  
  
(N/A:se que el titulo es muy largo pero a la vez es muy corto...n_nu creo que no entienden...Y_Yu)  
  
Anna ingreso a la sala de cine casi llorando, no creia lo que habia hecho pero segun ella eso era lo mejor, estaba harta de estar atada a un compromiso donde los sentimientos de ambos no importaran pero ahora lo que mas deseaba es que nunca se hubiera dado cuenta del amor que le profesa a Yoh..."que se puede hacer en contra de un sentimiento tan puro y tan querido..es como matar al propio corazon".....  
  
Anna le pidio a Hao que regresaran a la pension sin darle el verdadero motivo por el cual queria irse lo cual el con preocupacion acepto, en cuanto llegaron a la pension Anna se fue directo a su habitacion y sin poder soportarlo mas derramo lagrimas a mas no poder....Yoh y Tamao llegar unos minutos despues de Hao y Anna.  
  
Hao estaba en la sala tomando té y su mirada perdida al parecer el sabia perfectamente por lo que pasan ambos y muy en el fondo sentia que una parte de esto habia sido su culpa..  
  
Un nuevo amanecer se asomaba por las ventanas de la pension Asakura pero algo faltaba en aquella pension o mejor dicho alguien por el momento los habitantes que estaban presentes no lo notaron ni lo notaran hasta que sea muy tarde...  
  
En la cocina se encontraba Tamao ya que parecia que nadie bajaria a desayunar y le pidieron a ella que les llevara el desayuno a su cuarto.......  
  
Horo-horo por supuesto que ya habia desayunado no se podia esperar menos de el, aunque tampoco se podia esperar mas ¬¬....  
  
Len Tao, el hijo menor de la poderosa dinastia de China, la familia Tao; por el momento no queria ni pararse por ahi; no le habia gustado nadita lo que le habia hecho su amigo Yoh pero no podia culparlo ya que Tao no fue claro con su amigo sobre sus sentimientos hacia Tamao.  
  
Anna parecia estar "muerta" ya que no habia salido de su habitacion ni se le habia visto en todo el dia....  
  
Al parecer ya a nadie le importaba lo que podia pasar con la obra solo a nuestro pequeñisimo enanin Manta n_nu,tenian, en verdad, mucho que pensar..  
  
Hao habia salido muy temprano ah buscar cierta informacion sobre ese tal Kotaru Shitori ya que no le daba buena espina.."como alguien tan rico se hospedaba en una pension como esa;o en verdad no era rico o escondia algo muy turbio"....  
  
Pues el mango de Hao tenia cierta razon y aunque este quiso preguntarle parecia que el tal Kotaru ya lo tenia muy bien planeado ya que cuando Hao llego a la habitacion de este el no se encontraba...  
  
(N/A:Mis mas sinceras disculpas por lo de mango pero es que esta muy guapo pero Yoh no se queda atras...entonces...si me dieran a elegir entre Hao o Yoh pues...pues.....pues.... si Hao tambien es Yoh e Yoh tambien es Hao cual es la diferencia?...dos por uno..jajajajajajajajajaja...me llevaria el premio gordo jejeje...lo siento pero tenia que animar un poco las cosas...n_nu)  
  
Yoh salio de su habitacion con la cara algo demacrada y en ella se notaba que no habia dormido en toda la noche pero antes de bajar por las escaleras giro levemente la cabeza dirigiendo su mirada a la habitacion de Anna para luego seguir su camino....  
  
TAMAO: Hola joven Yoh...  
  
YOH: Hola Tamao- dijo esto con un tono de tristeza-  
  
TAMAO: Va ah desayunar?  
  
YOH:No tengo apetito..  
  
TAMAO: Una taza de té le apetese? n_n  
  
YOH:Té esta bien..  
  
TAMAO: Enseguida se lo preparo en cuanto le lleve el desayuno a la Srta. Anna.  
  
YOH:Anna no va a bajar?  
  
TAMAO: No, me pidio que le lleve su desayuno a su cuarto; parece que no se siente bien.  
  
YOH: Si algo malo le pasa me avisas por favor?  
  
TAMAO: Con mucho gusto. n//n  
  
YOH: Te lo encargo.  
  
TAMAO: Si.  
  
Tamao llega al cuarto de Anna muy preocupada por ella..  
  
TAMAO: Srta. Anna, le traigo su desayuno..  
  
ANNA: Muchas gracias Tamao, pasa...  
  
TAMAO:-entra a la habitacion- Disculpe srta. Anna?  
  
ANNA: Si?  
  
TAMAO: No se siente bien?  
  
ANNA: Solamente algo cansada. u_u  
  
TAMAO: Srta. Anna usted cree que soy algo despistada y en cierto punto algo tonta pero no lo soy tanto para no darme cuenta de lo que le pasa a usted y al joven Yoh..  
  
ANNA:-desvia la mirada- Como lo sabes?  
  
TAMAO: Ayer que llegamos encontre al joven Hao en la sala preocupado y le pregunte que fue lo que sucedio en el cine...y me conto todo..  
  
ANNA: Ese Hao..me las va a pagar..es un metiche...  
  
TAMAO: Agradesco mucho lo que usted hizo por mi; pero no es justo ni para mi ni para usted y menos para el joven Yoh..  
  
ANNA: Pero es que yo no queria que sufrieras mas por mi culpa...  
  
TAMAO: Hubiera sufrido mas ver al joven Yoh sufriendo...  
  
ANNA: Creo que tienes razon....gracias Tamao...  
  
TAMAO: No hay de que...pero quisiera que usted me hiciera un favor..  
  
ANNA: Dimelo yo hare todo lo posible para cumplirlo.  
  
TAMAO: Quiero que vaya a hablar con el joven Yoh y le quite esa expresion en el rostro...por favor..  
  
ANNA: Si.. y gracias otra vez Tamao.  
  
Anna baja muy animada dejando a Tamao un poco triste y a la vez feliz ya que no tendria que llevar en su consciensa la culpa tan grande de haber separado a su mejor amiga de Yoh....  
  
La itako al llegar a los ultimos escalones ve a Yoh de espaldas...el shaman no se habia dado cuenta de su presencia...estaba muy hundido en sus pensamientos para notarlo.  
  
ANNA: Yoh?  
  
YOH: -se levanto bruscamente- Hola Anna...vienes a desayunar? ñ_ñu  
  
ANNA:¬¬ NO.......solo vengo a decirte que ya puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos..n///n  
  
YOH: Crei que jamas escucharia eso...n_n  
  
ANNA: Lamento todo lo que te dije ayer.....estaba equivocada y faltaba solo un poco mas para que no...  
  
Yoh no la dejo terminar de hablar....el la beso como si fuera la primera y ultima vez, lo que a ella los primeros instantes le sorprendio, a pesar de eso le correspondio...al terminar de besarse estos se abrazaron solo unos segundos mas, debido a que los dos sintieron un fuerte escalofrio: un mal presentimiento.....  
  
YOH: Anna, sentistes eso?  
  
ANNA: Si. Fue algo muy extraño....tengo un mal presentimiento Yoh.  
  
YOH: No te preocupes...si pasa algo malo yo te protegere...  
  
ANNA: Alguien esta en la cocina...  
  
Pero antes de que el shaman dijiera "quien?" hubo una gran explosion arrojandolos contra la pared y dejandolos un poco lastimados.....  
  
YOH:-levantandose y corriendo hacia Anna-...Annita estas bien?...-la toma en sus brazos-  
  
ANNA: Si..no te preocupes...  
  
YOH:Como no me voy a preocupar...  
  
ANNA: ..///....  
  
Los dos se levantaron al escuchar una voz conocida....  
  
¿?: Me da asco tanto romaticismo!  
  
ANNA: Tu fuistes quien causo esa explosion?!  
  
KOTARU: Si fui yo, y que?!  
  
YOH: Creiamos que eras nuestro amigo?!  
  
KOTARU: Craso error ; hacerme amigo de ustedes, basuras?! ..jajajajajaja....  
  
ANNA: Como pudistes hacernos esto?!  
  
YOH: Y sobre todo por que?!  
  
KOTARU: Creian que alguien de mi clase se iba a tener amigos como ustedes?! por favor!  
  
YOH:Entonces por que te hicistes nuestro amigo?  
  
KOTARU: Por si no lo habian notado tambien soy un Shaman pero, no muy comun que digamos...  
  
ANNA: A que te refieres con eso?  
  
KOTARU: Ahy linda Annita...dejame explicarte...: solo vine a ustedes por que corria el rumor entre los shamanes de que un tal Yoh Asakura era el nuevo Shaman King y veo que el rumor estaba en lo correcto...   
  
YOH: Y que con eso?  
  
KOTARU: Tu callate..estaba hablando con Annita..  
  
YOH: Un patan como tu no merece llamarle a mi Annita, Annita!!!  
  
KOTARU: O_- Prosigamos..... como te iba diciendo....Ah si....   
  
ANNA: Pero que tiene que ver Yoh en tus planes?  
  
KOTARU: No me haz dejado terminar!...en que iba..Ah si...: pues yo soy un Capturador de espiritus y cabe agregar que solo capturo a los mas fuertes y ya que Yoh se convirtio en Shaman King ah de haber tenido un espiritu muy fuerte de su lado...  
  
YOH: Te equivocas en una parte! ..no niego que Amidamaru me haya ayudado en convertirme en el Shaman King y de que el es muy fuerte...pero tambien pude ganar ese torneo gracias a los duros y infernales entrenamientos de Anna...  
  
ANNA: _ -un golpe es impactado en la cara del shaman- No se si tomar eso como un elogio o una agresion!  
  
YOH: @_@ Fue un elegio...  
  
ANA: n_n Ah bueno...  
  
KOTARU: O_o! ¬¬ Me dejarian terminar ya!  
  
Y/A: Esta bien....continua...  
  
KOTARU: Como les IBA diciendo..: y ya que vi que todos poseen grandes poderes gracias a sus espiritus me eh propuesto robarles a todos sus espiritus y en especial a Hao Asakura quien posee a la esencia del fuego..jajajaja  
  
HAO: Ja! y crees que sere un debilucho! mira como me rio! jajaja  
  
Y/A: Los dos igual de patanes...¬_¬u  
  
KOTARU:Que bueno que estas presente... ahora solo faltan las demas basuras  
  
LEN:A quien llamas basuras!  
  
KOTARU: Y hablando del rey de roma y el que se asoma...a ver si no te mueres pronto- tono sarcastico- ya que yo te matare....  
  
LEN: Siempre me distes mala espina y cuando senti tu poder espitural vine lo mas rapido posible ya que tal vez mi amada Tamao le haya pasado algo malo...  
  
KOTARU:Y por que no le preguntas personalmente?  
  
LEN: Eh?...-voltea ver hacia las escaleras-  
  
TAMAO: Joven Len....es cierto lo que oi?  
  
LEN: ..///...///...Pues si Tamao desde hace tiempo te queria decir que yo...  
  
KOTARU:No estamos aqui reunidos para hacer confesiones de amor....  
  
HORO-HORO: Estoy de acuerdo contigo...Len es patetico cuando quiere confesarle su amor a Tamao...  
  
KOTARU:Tu cuando llegastes aqui? O_ou  
  
LEN: Torpe!!! yo queria que lo supiera por mi propia boca! ///   
  
HORO-HORO: Lo siento... se me salio...  
  
KOTARU: Ya me aburriendo...mejor nos vamos ya...  
  
YOH:Nadie va ir a ningun lado!!  
  
KOTARU: Eso crees!  
  
  
  
Se ve a Kotaru desapareciendo rapidamente lo que dejo muy sorprendidos ya que creian que les haria algo malo...  
  
HAO: Crei que iba a hacer algo malo en contra de nosotros...  
  
LEN:Es mejor que permanezcamos juntos...  
  
HORO-HORO: Quien quiere comer?  
  
HAO: Apenas salimos de un problema y quieres comer!!  
  
ANNA: Ademas no podemos hacer de desayunar ya que nuestro "amiguito" destruyo la cocina..  
  
HORO-HORO:NO!!!! °° Que desgracia!!!! mi mundo se derumba!!! ToT  
  
TODOS: (Caen de espaldas °°)  
  
LEN:-de maldoso- Si hoto-hoto tiene mucha hambre, por que no compramos comida china?   
  
HORO-HORO: Sipirili!!!.....-de pronto de la boca de nuestro tragon amigo sale espuma como si tubiera rabia.- Comida china! comida china! -imitando a Len- Tu solo piensas en la asquerosa comida china!  
  
LEN: Cuidadito con tu boca pequeño marranito.La comida china es lo mejor!  
  
YOH: Basta no se pelen...mejor hay que pedir pizza a domicilio..  
  
LEN:Pero yo quiero comida china!  
  
HORO-HORO: Yupi!!! pizza!!-sacandole la lengua- lero lero candelero no te hicieron caso  
  
YOH: Entonces hay que comprar las dos cosas.  
  
HORO-HORO: n_n Bueno.  
  
ANNA: Pasando a otra cosa ¬¬.....creo que aqui no es un lugar muy seguro..  
  
HAO: Anna tiene razon; hay que irnos a la planta alta de la pension..  
  
HORO-HORO: Y la pizza? ToT  
  
YOH: Yo bajare por ella cuando la traigan.  
  
HORO-HORO: Bueno asi pos si n_n  
  
TAMAO: Tendremos que estar en una habitacion todos para no separarnos.  
  
ANNA: Si; necesitaremos cobijas por si pasamos la noche ahí.  
  
TAMAO: Yo ire por ellas.  
  
LEN: Te acompaño.  
  
TAMAO: -Se da la vuelta- No es necesario pero gracias por preocuparse -sube las escaleras-  
  
LEN: Esta bien. u_u  
  
HORO-HORO: Pobre de ti!! si yo fuera tu ya me estaria resignando.  
  
LEN: En primer lugar tu tuvistes la culpa de todo esto!  
  
HORO-HORO: Y yo por que?!  
  
LEN: Si no hubieras abierto tu grandisima bocota no estaria pasando esto! grandisimo inutil!!!  
  
HORO-HORO: Que?! quieres pelear?  
  
Antes de que horo empezaran a darse de golpes con Len le cayo una red encima...  
  
PILIKA: Hermano! ni hambriento te estas en paz!!  
  
HORO-HORO:Pilika?! que haces aqui!!  
  
PILIKA: Vine por ti para ponerte a hacer un entrenamiento mas duro que el de ayer.  
  
HORO-HORO: Pero todavia tengo adolorido mi hermoso y bello cuerpo! ToT  
  
LEN: Y aunque quisieras irte no puedes.  
  
HORO-HORO: Por que?  
  
LEN: Ese tipo puso un barrera para que nadie pudiera salir.  
  
HORO-HORO: Entonces como entro Pilika?  
  
LEN: Eso es lo que todavia me intriga. ¬¬ -mirando con curiosidad a la peliteñida-  
  
PILIKA: Pues....................................................  
  
Un gran silencio invadio la estancia donde todos se encontraban....y grandes gotas aparecieron por parte de todos...  
  
PILIKA: Pues no lo se....  
  
TODOS:°° -_-   
  
HORO-HORO: Como que no sabes?!  
  
PILIKA: Yo solo entre como de costumbre y no me grites!!  
  
LEN: Parece que ese tipo tal vez te dejo entrar.  
  
HAO: Ya veo...ese es su plan....  
  
YOH: Cual plan?  
  
HAO: Nos quiere reunir a todos.....pero no entiendo para que dejo entrar a la hermana molesta de hoto-hoto!!  
  
PILIKA: A quien llamas hermana molesta?!  
  
HORO-HORO: Y a quien le llamastes Hoto-hoto?!  
  
HAO:Pues a ustedes!!  
  
H/P: No nos vuelvas a llamar asi!  
  
HAO: Yo los puedo llamar asi cuando quiera!!  
  
TAMAO: Ya esta la habitacion lista.  
  
YOH: Por que no vamos a descansar un rato?  
  
HORO-HORO: Pero tengo hambre ToT  
  
YOH:Lo lamento horo, pero no podra entrar el de la pizza.  
  
HORO-HORO: YoY  
  
LEN:- comiendose unos pastelilos chinos- Si ..mmhh... que desgracia..  
  
HORO-HORO: Dame! dame!  
  
LEN: No! tu hace rato dijistes que no querias comer comida china!  
  
HORO-HORO: Esa bien, pero que quieres que haga para que me des comida?  
  
LEN: Disculparte.  
  
HORO-HORO: Esta bien ..lo siento ..pero ahora dame..  
  
LEN: No lo dices con sinceridad.  
  
Nuevamente se produce un silencio..............  
  
HORO-HORO: Me vas a dar si o no?!  
  
YOH: Vamos a descansar...  
  
HORO-HORO: Esta bien -con voz de afuerzas-  
  
Unos minutos despues en la habitacion...  
  
En una esquina del cuarto se encontraba Horo peleando con Len sobre la comida y Pilika los estaba "calmando" la susodicha parecia no importarle si salia lastimado su hermano mas bien queria proteger a Len de su hermano por motivos muy personales(N/A: Parece que Len esta muy solicitado jijiji n_nu).  
  
Hao estaba entre dormido y despierto ya que le molestaba mucho el ruido que hacian esos tres...  
  
Anna estaba muy acurucada con Yoh y este la abrazaba lo que formaba una linda imagen llena de ternura y amor...(N/A:Hay como quisiera estar en el lugar de Anna......ToT que envidia!!!.....Por cierto un saludo al CSMFYA : Club de Super Mega Fans de Yoh Asakura n_nu.....)  
  
Pero en eso....  
  
PILIKA: Ya me tienes harta hermano!!  
  
HORO-HORO: Tu callate! bien que te gusta estar defendiendo a tu Len...como te gusta...  
  
PILIKA: // Hermano eres insoportable!! -sale de la habitacion muy enojada-  
  
HORO-HORO: Oye esperate Pilika! es muy peligroso que salgas sola!!- sale del cuarto siguiendo a Pilika-  
  
LEN: Como se nota que son hermanos.¬¬  
  
Pero para sorpresa del tiburoncito entro a la habitacion Tamao con algunas tazas de té y empezo a repartirlas entre los que estaban presentes..  
  
ANNA: Crei que no podiamos cocinar?  
  
TAMAO: Y esta en lo correcto. Solo que se salvo la cafetera y pude hacer un poco de té para calmar los nervios.  
  
ANNA: Ya veo.  
  
TAMAO: Tome -pasandole la taza de té-  
  
ANNA: Gracias. Tu tambien quieres Yoh?  
  
YOH: No,gracias Annita pero yo ya me tome uno en la mañana.  
  
TAMAO: Ire a ofrecerle un poco al joven Hao.  
  
Tamao se dirije hacia donde estaba Hao....  
  
TAMAO: Quiere un poco de té, joven Hao?  
  
HAO: Si. gracias Tamal.  
  
TAMAO: No hay de que. n_nu Usted tambien quiere joven Len?  
  
LEN: -no la miro a los ojos- Si, un poco. ///  
  
TAMAO: Tome -dandole la taza-  
  
LEN: Tamao, sobre lo de hace unos momentos con el estupido de horo-horo pues yo queria aclarar que...  
  
TAMAO: No se preocupe yo se que el joven horo solo dijo esa mentira para molestarlo.  
  
LEN: No, lo que dijo horo es verdad....te queria decir que yo siento un afecto muy especial por ti.  
  
TAMAO: Es usted muy amable; pero estoy segura que ese sentimiento solo es de amistad..  
  
Para la desgracia de Len antes de que desmintiera las palabras que oyo hace rato de Tamao, un grito alerto a todos en la pension; parecia que ese grito se oia en el pasillo donde horo y su hermana "platicaban"...  
  
Todos corrieron hacia el pasillo pero solo encontraron a horo algo sorprendido..  
  
YOH: Que pasa horo?!  
  
HORO-HORO: No lo sé. Algo se llevo a Pilika.  
  
ANNA: Como que algo?  
  
HORO-HORO: Si. Aparecio un agujero negro en la pared donde estaba recargada Pilika y la succiono.  
  
LEN: Esto es muy grave. Ese tipo nos esta capturando como animales.  
  
HORO-HORO: Pilika! regresa!! prometo hacer mas entrenamiento todos los dias pero vuelve!!! ToT  
  
HAO: Como quieres que te oiga! idiota!  
  
HORO-HORO: Pilika!!! pegame pero no me dejes!!!YoY ToT  
  
Otro grito alerto a los demas nuevamente pero esta vez se trataba de Tamao quien emitia ese ensordecedor sonido...  
  
LEN: Tamao!!  
  
Tamao parecia estar siendo absorbida por otro agujero a lo que la tamal luchaba desesperadamente pero parecia no tener ningun resultado....  
  
HORO-HORO: Es lo mismo que le paso a Pilika!  
  
LEN: Tamao no te preoupes yo te sacare de hay -tomandola de la mano y jalandola hacia afuera del agujero-  
  
TAMAO: No se preocupe. Suelteme! si no usted tambien sera absorbido!  
  
LEN: No me importa lo que me pase si tu estas bien!  
  
TAMAO: Joven Len..///..  
  
LEN:-pero Len ya no pudo mas y se le resbalo de las manos Tamao.Cuando este se dio cuenta de lo que habia pasado quiso entrar por Tamao pero el agujero se cerro- NO!Tamao!Ire por ti no te preocupes!!  
  
YOH: Calmate Len. Si ese tipo quiere nuestros poderes vendra por nosotros.  
  
HAO: Ya entiendo esta capturando rehenes. Parece no estar muy seguro de conseguir derrotarnos por eso quiere como garantia algo o alguien que sea muy preciado para nosotros.  
  
LEN: Preciado?  
  
HAO: Si. Horo-horo en este caso era su hermana y en el tuyo fue a la persona que amas, Tamao.  
  
HORO-HORO: Pilika! vuelve con tu hermano mayor!! no me dejes ingrata!! ToT  
  
HAO:Otra vez ¬¬  
  
LEN: Entonces deduciendo.... si quiere nuestros poderes y ya que a horo y a mi nos quitaron algo valioso....la proxima persona que se llevara sera...  
  
HAO:Anna...  
  
YOH:No! no dejare que se lleve a Anna..  
  
LEN: Si no quieres que se la lleve,cuidala muy bien.  
  
ANNA: Eso no importa. Es mas importante traer a las demas de regreso.  
  
YOH: Lo que mas me importa eres tu y no dejare que algo malo te pase -abrazandola-  
  
LEN: Es mejor dormirnos un rato.  
  
HAO: Pero es mejor que mientras los demas duermen alguien se quede vigilando.  
  
YOH: Yo lo hare.  
  
HAO:Como quieras.  
  
Y asi paso. Len apago las luces y se quedaron dormidos en un futon cada uno. Yoh se quedo despierto a un lado de Anna velando su sueño....el tenia un semblante de preocupacion y angustia en el rostro...  
  
ANNA: No te preocupes.....todo estara bien...  
  
YOH:-la mira con dulzura- Si.....todo saldra bien....  
  
ANNA: Lo que todavia me inquieta es que como se entero de que tu eras el Shaman King...  
  
YOH: Tienes razon; pero no se como lo derrotaremos ahora que sabemos que tiene rehenes y no sabemos el objeto que usa para posesion de objetos....  
  
ANNA: Es cierto. Cuando se presento no utilizo sus poderes espirituales...  
  
YOH: Tal vez tenga algo que ver con ese agujero que succiono a Pilika y a Tamao....  
  
ANNA: Cuando acabe todo esto estaba pensando en remodelar la pension pero para que ya no sea una pension si no una linda casa donde podamos vivir despues de que nos casemos..  
  
YOH: Me parece buena idea...ya que lo que mas deseo en este momento es estar a tu lado siempre..  
  
ANNA: Yo tambien siento lo mismo....  
  
YOH: Es mejor que descanses...por que mañana iremos a donde se esconde Kotaru para derrotarlo..  
  
ANNA: Y como sabes donde esta?  
  
YOH: Amidamaru sabe...verdad?  
  
AMIDAMARU: Si, amo Yoh; se siente su poder muy fuerte..  
  
ANNA: Ya veo.Desde que te convertistes en el Shaman King los poderes de Amidamaru crecieron, por eso puede detectar lo que el quiera con gran facilidad...  
  
AMIDAMARU: Esta en lo correcto Srta. Anna..  
  
ANNA: Tengo sueño...Buenas noches Yoh...  
  
YOH: Buenas noches Annita....-dandole un beso en la frente-  
  
Yoh se quedo profundamente dormido despues de vigilar algunas horas mas.....Anna se desperto ya que le preocupaba el bienestar de su prometido...  
  
ANNA: Yoh?  
  
YOH: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
ANNA: Te quedastes dormido..-sonrio tiernamente-  
  
YOH: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
ANNA: -le acomodo una cobija encima- Te preocupas mucho por mi..... eres muy dulce conmigo......  
  
YOH:-entre sueños- Anna..... yo te cuidare...  
  
ANNA: Te quiero mucho...siempre seras lo mas preciado para mi....pronto terminara esto...-acariciando con su mano la mejilla del susodicho- Duerme...... te ves muy bien asi....  
  
Un ruido extraño alerto a Anna....  
  
ANNA: Que es eso? ire a ver...  
  
Anna se levanto y salio sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie....se dirijio al pasillo...para su sorpresa se encontro con Kotaru...  
  
ANNA: Que haces aqui?  
  
KOTARU:Solo vistandote Annita...  
  
ANNA: No me llames asi....  
  
KOTARU:Que tiene de malo...al cabo somos novios ¿no?  
  
ANNA: ¿novios? A la unica persona que amo es a Yoh...  
  
KOTARU:Por favor ese debilucho significa mucho para ti?  
  
ANNA: Es mas importante que mi propia vida..  
  
KOTARU:Lamento escuchar eso...pero bueno que se le va a hacer...  
  
ANNA: A que te refieres?-lo miro desconcertada-  
  
KOTARU: A que tu vendras conmigo..  
  
ANNA:Que?!  
  
Del suelo empiezan a salir espinas envolviendo a Anna para no dejarla moverse (N/A:Como en la batalla de Yue contra Sakura del Juicio Final.....o como Kikio atrapo a Aome y le quito los fragmentos...n_nu ...ya saben mis ocurrencias....)  
  
ANNA: Bajame de aqui!!  
  
KOTARU:Callate! no ves que despertaras a todos, y no queremos que suceda eso verdad?  
  
ANNA:Me las pagaras...Yoh vendra y te pondra en tu lugar  
  
KOTARU: Si como sea.  
  
ANNA: Auxilio! Ayudenme!Yoh!!!  
  
KOTARU:Que te calles! -una de las ramas de las espinas envuelve el cuello de Anna no dejandola respirar y sin poder gritar-  
  
ANNA: Yoh.....  
  
En la habitacion Yoh pudo escuchar los gritos de Anna entre sueños haciendolo despertar..  
  
YOH: Anna!...-mirando el futon de Anna que permanecia vacio-..no puede ser...-se levando bruscamente y azotando la puerta despertando a los demas-  
  
Yoh corrio hacia el pasillo donde encontro a su prometida con el malvado de la historia que estaba preparandose para irse..  
  
YOH:A donde te llevas a Anna..  
  
KOTARU:No es obvio...a un lugar donde no te vuelva a ver....  
  
ANNA:-hablando forzadamente- Yoh....... ayudame.....no puedo respirar...  
  
YOH:Anna!-hace su posesion de objetos-...suelta a Anna!!!  
  
KOTARU:Ni te atrevas!-lo arroja lejos con su poder espiritual-  
  
HAO: Espiritu de fuego ataca!  
  
KOTARU: Otro gusano que quiere interferir?!   
  
LEN: Devuelveme a Tamao..  
  
HORO-HORO: Y a mi a Pilika!!!  
  
KOTARU:Lo siento pero eso no se puede....  
  
YOH: No te atrevas a ponerle ni un solo dedo encima a mi Anna...  
  
KOTARU:Nos veremos pronto...los estare esperando.....  
  
Kotaru es absorbido al igual que Anna por un agujero del piso; Yoh trata de correr hacia Anna pero esta antes de irse..  
  
ANNA: No te angusties...yo estare bien..  
  
YOH: Te rescatare...  
  
Y asi desaparecen sin que Yoh ni nadie pueda hacer algo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fue algo agotador hacer este capitulo pero bueno.....en el proximo tendran mas obstaculos ademas de Kotaru..No se pierdan el siguiente espisodio y nuevamente un saludo al CSMFYA:Club de Super Mega Fans de Yoh Asakura......n_~.....  
  
nos vemos luego!Chao! 


	11. Capitulo 11

AMOROSO TORMENTO  
  
CAPITULO 11:"Los misteriosos poderes de Kotaru.......la pelea perdida.....solo queda dejarse llevar..."  
  
Kotaru es absorbido al igual que Anna por un agujero del piso; Yoh trata de correr hacia Anna pero esta antes de irse..  
  
ANNA: No te angusties...yo estare bien..-hablando forzadamente-  
  
YOH: Te rescatare...-tratando de alcanzarla-  
  
Y asi desaparecen sin que Yoh ni nadie pueda hacer algo.  
  
Unos minutos despues los shamanes que quedaban se preparaban para ir detras de su agresor...  
  
HAO:No puedo creer que te hayas quedado dormido Yoh...¬¬  
  
YOH:Que querias que hiciera!! tenia mucho sueño.. o  
  
HAO: Por tu culpa Annita esta en peligro...  
  
YOH:Sabes la culpa se reparte..¬¬  
  
HAO: Que quisistes decir con eso?!  
  
YOH: Que te importa ¬¬  
  
LEN: Ya estamos listos  
  
HORO-HORO: En verdad sabes donde estan Amidamaru?  
  
AMIDAMARU: Si joven Hoto-hoto..  
  
HORO-HORO: No me llames asi!!  
  
AMIDAMAU: n_nu quise decir joven Horo-horo  
  
YOH: Y por donde empezamos Amidamaru?  
  
AMIDAMARU: Pues el joven Kotaru se encuentra en.....un lugar cerca del cementerio..  
  
HAO: Del cementerio?  
  
AMIDAMARU: Si. Tambien puedo sentir la prescencia de la srta. Anna...  
  
LEN: Y de Tamao?  
  
AMIDAMARU: No.....algo hace que su prescencia se sienta extraña y no pueda localizarla..  
  
HORO-HORO: Pilika!!! Vuelve!! Liberen a Wiily!!! Vuelve a casa!! ToT  
  
LEN: Ya te podrias callar?!  
  
HORO-HORO: Pilika!!!!  
  
LEN: Ash ya me aburristes -lo golpea un la mesa- Haber si asi te callas...  
  
HORO-HORO:@_@ Pilika...regresa....  
  
YOH: Entonces...en marcha!!  
  
Mientras en algun lugar cerca del cementerio...............  
  
Anna se encontraba un poco sofocada pero aun asi estaba en sus 5 sentidos.......seguia atado con esas espinas y estaba empezando a sangrar mucho debido a las heridas que le hicieron estas tratando de escapar...  
  
Volteo a todos lados buscando a sus demas compañeras pero solo encontro a Tamao inconsciente en el piso...  
  
ANNA: Tamao! despierta!  
  
Pero esta no respondia a sus suplicas; cuando llego Kotaru acompañado de Pilika quien lucia un poco extraña y no se encontraba en condiciones similares a las de ellas dos.  
  
KOTARU: Que bueno que ya despertastes....a tiempo para ver la funcion...  
  
ANNA: Cual funcion?  
  
KOTARU: La que haran tus amigos con ella -señalando a Pilika-  
  
ANNA: Que le sucede a Pilika?  
  
KOTARU: Solamente esta bajo mi control....  
  
ANNA: Cuales son tus verdaderas intensiones?  
  
KOTARU: Siempre lo han sido obtener sus poderes y en este caso hacerlos sufrir para que me supliquen que les quite sus espiritus con tal de devolverles a la persona que mas quieren...  
  
ANNA: Eres un desgraciado...  
  
KOTARU: Cuidado con tus palabras....que no estas en la mejor poscion para hacer amanezas ni insultarme...  
  
ANNA: Eres un ser despreciable y sin corazon...  
  
KOTARU: Parece que no entendistes pero si no es por las buenas sera por las malas....  
  
Las ramas con espinas que envolvian a Anna comenzaron a moverse y apretarla mas..... ella empezo a sangrar mas y sentir mas dolor....  
  
KOTARU:Haber si asi te callas..  
  
ANNA: No te saldras con la tuya...-despues de decir esas palabras pierde el conocimiento-  
  
KOTARU: Creo que tenemos invitados..Por que no vas a ver quien es y les das la bienvenida-dirijiendose a Pilika-  
  
PILIKA: -estaba controlada- Como usted ordene..-y desaparece lentamente-  
  
KOTARU: Ahora veremos lo que pueden hacer en contra de un ser querido.....  
  
Afuera del cementerio......  
  
YOH: Ya estamos aqui...  
  
LEN: Ahora hacia donde?  
  
YOH: Amidamaru por donde debemos seguir?  
  
AMIDAMARU: Estan ahi -señalando la pequeña capilla que esta antes de llegar a la lapida de Amidamaru-  
  
HAO: Estas seguro¬¬?  
  
AMIDAMARU: Si joven Hao....n_nu  
  
HAO:Mas te vale.¬¬  
  
YOH: Bueno por que no vamos entrando.  
  
HORO-HORO: Miren!!  
  
Enfrente de ellos aparece Pilika con la cabeza cabizbaja; Horo corre hacia ella pero...  
  
HORO-HORO:Pilika!! te extrañe mucho!! TToTT  
  
PILIKA: .........................................................  
  
HORO-HORO:Por que no dices nada Pilka?  
  
PILIKA:..................................  
  
HORO-HORO:Pilika estas bien?  
  
PILIKA:.....Me han ordenado que......  
  
HORO-HORO:Que sucede Pilika?-se acerca hacia ella-  
  
PILIKA:.......que los mate a todos...  
  
YOH:Cuidado Horo-horo!!  
  
Pilika para sorpresa de todos hace la posesion de objetos igual a la de horo y los ataca congelando todo a su alrededor....  
  
HORO-HORO:Por que nos atacas Pilika...  
  
LEN: Tonto! no te escucha! esta bajo los poderes de ese tipo....  
  
YOH: No podemos atacarla.  
  
HORO-HORO:Pilika......reacciona.......... soy yo.........tu hermano horo-horo  
  
PILIKA:..............................-los ataca nuevamente pero esta vez congela un pierna de horo-horo-  
  
HORO-HORO:-no se puede mover- Pilika..........hermana......no.....  
  
PILIKA:-va a atacar nuevamente pero puede hablar un poco-....Hermano.....corre.....no puedo detenerme...  
  
HORO-HORO:Pilika!!  
  
Se ve una gran explosion y en el piso queda Pilika inconsciente y Len con su posesion de objetos...  
  
HORO-HORO:Maldito Len!! Matastes a Pilika!!  
  
LEN:Te equivocas solo esta inconsciente...pero no me des las gracias por salvarte la vida...  
  
HORO-HORO:Ahi si tu ¬¬  
  
PILIKA:-recobrando el conocimiento- Hermano.....  
  
HORO-HORO:Pilika!! -corre hacia ella y la levanta un poco- Estas bien Pilika?  
  
PILIKA: Si;pero que te paso en la pierna?  
  
HORO-HORO:Nada, solamente fui un poco torpe..  
  
YOH:Pilika donde esta Anna?  
  
PILIKA: No recuerdo,pero lo mas seguro es que este dentro de la capilla...  
  
HORO-HORO: Puedes caminar?  
  
PILIKA: Un poco..-tratandose de parar-  
  
HORO-HORO: Haber..-la carga en su espalda- Asi esta mejor...  
  
PILIKA: Hermano...pero no te vas a cansar...  
  
HORO-HORO: No, por mi hermanita haria lo que sea...  
  
PILIKA: TToTT Hermano eres muy bueno!!-abrazandolo del cuello-  
  
HORO-HORO:Pilika...me ahogo..cof...cof....  
  
PILIKA:Lo siento...n_n  
  
LEN:Ya podemos irnos?  
  
HAO: Hasta que por fin alguien tiene razon comun..  
  
YOH: Creo que es mejor apresurar el paso...n_nu  
  
Adentro de la capilla.......en lo profundo...  
  
ANNA: Que paso?  
  
KOTARU:Parece que tus estupidos amigos derrotaron a la torpe con cabellos azules..  
  
ANNA: Yoh esta aqui?  
  
KOTARU:Lamentablemente...  
  
ANNA: No le hagas nada a Yoh....por favor...  
  
KOTARU: Crees que atendere a tu suplica? aunque si me das un beso tal vez lo considere...  
  
ANNA: Ni lo sueñes!o  
  
KOTARU:Tu te lo pierdes.  
  
ANNA: Bajame de aqui....  
  
KOTARU: No molestes....... Oye tu, despierta!- dirijiendose a Tamao-  
  
ANNA: Que vas a hacer?  
  
KOTARU:Solo observa........ Ve y matalos..  
  
Tamao se levanta y acata las ordenes de Kotaru....  
  
Los muchachos ya estan adentro de la capilla pero no ven nada.....  
  
HORO-HORO:Aqui no hay nada...  
  
HAO: No se habran equivocado...  
  
AMIDAMARU:No lo creo..las prescencias se sienten cada vez mas fuertes.  
  
Al igual que Pilika; Tamao empieza a emergir del suelo con una expresion muy extraña en la cara...  
  
LEN:Tamao...te sientes bien....  
  
YOH:Cuidado Len...tal vez tambien este controlada por Kotaru..  
  
LEN: Entonces me arriesgrare...  
  
TAMAO: Joven Len...ayudeme..  
  
Tamao cae al piso "inconsciente" y Len corre hacia ella cargandola en sus brazos..  
  
LEN:Tamao...estas bien...  
  
TAMAO: -abrazando a len- Si....muchas gracias por venir a rescatarme...  
  
LEN: Yo haria lo que sea por ti hasta dar mi propia vida....  
  
TAMAO:-se ve que va sacando un pequeño cuchillo de una de sus mangas-....que tonto...  
  
LEN:Eh?..  
  
Tamao encaja el cuchillo a Len por la espalda y se aleja de ellos amenazandolos con su posesion de objetos...  
  
YOH:Len...estas bien?  
  
HORO-HORO:No te muevas si no sangrará mas...  
  
LEN:Por que Tamao?  
  
TAMAO:......Solo cumplo las ordenes que me dieron...  
  
HAO: Entonces recibe tu merecido...  
  
Hao ataca con su posesion de objetos a Tamao y esta cae al piso lastimada..  
  
LEN:No tuvistes por que hacer hecho eso!!  
  
HAO:Y que querias? que nos matara?!  
  
LEN:No;pero tampoco debistes lastimarla..  
  
HAO:pues ya es tarde...  
  
TAMAO:-comienza a levantarse- Joven Len....  
  
LEN: No te lastimastes?  
  
TAMAO:No; dejeme ayudarle...  
  
Tamao empieza a sacar de su bolsillo algunas vendas.....  
  
(N/A:Que loca trae vendas en los bolsillos?! ¬¬)  
  
TAMAO:No se mueva..pronto estara bien....  
  
LEN: Gracias...  
  
TAMAO:-cuando saca las vendas ve su mano la cual estaba llena de sangre de Len-.....yo le hice esto verdad?  
  
LEN:no te preocupes estabas bajo los poderes de el desgraciado de Kotaru....  
  
TAMAO:n///n.....joven Yoh la srta. Anna esta ahi....-señalando un agujero en el piso-  
  
YOH:Ella esta bien?  
  
TAMAO: No lo creo...la ultima vez que la vi sangraba mucho...  
  
YOH: Me las va a pagar....-salta hacia el agujero y es succionado-  
  
HAO:Oye esperanos!!  
  
HORO-HORO:Nosotros tambien queremos ir...  
  
TAMAO:Ustedes adelantense...yo me quedare aqui con el joven Len para curarlo..  
  
HORO-HORO:uy......Len...picaron! n_~  
  
LEN:Horo-horo!!! o  
  
Al final del agujero caen a una cueva sin salida..al final de esta se ve a Anna envuelta en espinas y sangrando descontroladamente.....  
  
YOH: Anna!!-corre hacia ella y con su espada rompe las espinas que la tenian atada-  
  
Anna cae en los brazos de Yoh y este la abraza fuertemente...  
  
ANNA: Yoh...llegastes...  
  
YOH: Como crees que te iba a abandonar?  
  
ANNA: Vamonos de aqui...  
  
YOH:No te preocupes;estaras bien..........  
  
KOTARU: Y adonde creen que van?  
  
YOH:Miserable! como pudistes hacerle daño a Anna?!  
  
KOTARU: La culpa la tuvo ella...si no hubiera renegado no le hubiera pasado eso...  
  
Yoh recarga a Anna cuidadosamente en una pared de la cueva....esta por su parte tose y de su boca sale un poco de sangre...lo que asusta a Yoh...  
  
YOH:Anna....-con tono de preocupacion- te sientes bien?  
  
ANNA: Solamente algo cansada....  
  
YOH:Te llevare a un hospital en cuanto acabe con él que te hizo esto...  
  
ANNA:-le toma la mano- Cuidate mucho.. por favor...  
  
YOH: No te preocupes...todo estara bien...-le besa la frente y va hacia donde esta Kotaru-  
  
KOTARU: Y que me vas a hacer....  
  
YOH: De esta nadie te salva....ahora vas a pagar todo lo que me haz hecho a mi y a Anna...  
  
KOTARU: Si tu...  
  
HORO-HORO: Tambien las pagaras por lo que le hicistes a Pilika...  
  
LEN: Tambien a Tamao -este venia recargado en Tamao ya que no podia mantener el equilibrio-  
  
KOTARU: No importa...entre haya mas basuras para quitarles sus poderes mejor...  
  
HAO: no trates de escapar por que no lo lograras...  
  
Todos empezaron a hacer su posesion de objetos al maximo.....  
  
YOH: Tendras tu merecido...  
  
KOTARU:Que tontos.....  
  
Cuando lo iban a atacar pero atras de ellos se crea una puerta interdimensional y los va jalando hacia adentro...  
  
HAO:Que estupides tratas de hacer?!  
  
KOTARU:No es una estupides que quiera matarlos o si?  
  
LEN: No nos derrotaras tan facilmente...  
  
KOTARU:Ni sueñes con atacarme con tu debil posesion.  
  
LEN:Posesion debil?!  
  
HORO-HORO: Veremos que tan debiles son nuestras posesiones. Koloro espada de hielo!!!ataca!!!!  
  
LEN: Bason cuchilla dorada!! ataca!!  
  
HAO: Espiritu de fuego!! ataca!!!  
  
YOH:Amidamaru posesiona a la espada Haru-same!! ataca!  
  
Todo se llena de humo y no se puede ver con claridad.....Anna se levanta un poco preocupada por Yoh ......en unos segundos el polvo se disipa y deja ver las figuras de los shamanes tiradas en el piso inconscientes y sin su posesion con sus espiritus acompañantes....  
  
Anna corrio hacia Yoh y trato de ponerlo en si...este parecia haber recibido un golpe muy fuerte al enfrentarse con Kotaru claro que a los demas tambien les sucedio lo mismo....tal vez podrian salir de esta tal vez no....necesitaban descubrir el secreto de los supuestos poderes de Kotaru ...  
  
ANNA: Yoh....despierta...  
  
YOH: Anna?...no debrias de estar levantada...podrias empeorar..  
  
ANNA: Que fue lo que sucedio?  
  
YOH: -levantandose- No logre ver sus movimientos...fue muy rapido..  
  
ANNA: Yo alcance a ver un agujero...pero solo unos segundos despues ustedes ya estaban en el piso  
  
HAO: Yo tambien pude verlo....  
  
LEN: Ya entiendo...absorbe nuestros poderes....  
  
HORO-HORO: Con ese agujero que siempre pone...  
  
TAMAO: Todos estan bien?  
  
YOH: Eso parece...  
  
ANNA: Hay que escapar de aqui...el es muy fuerte...  
  
YOH: Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no vuelva para hacernos daño...  
  
LEN: Necesitamos un poco mas de poderes...  
  
KOTARU: Que? tan rapido se cansaron? ni aguantan nada...  
  
ANNA: No se preocupen...Tamao y yo los ayudaremos...  
  
YOH:Pero no estas en condiciones de pelear...  
  
ANNA: Solamente sera algo leve...  
  
TAMAO: Ayudaremos en lo que podamos..  
  
HAO: Entonces vamos a atacar otra vez...  
  
KOTARU:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz eh? ..que platica tan entretenida...  
  
HORO-HORO: Haber si despues de derrotarte te sigues durmiendo..  
  
KOTARU:Si como no...en sus sueños...  
  
YOH:Aqui vamos!  
  
Los shamanes se ponen en circulo alrededor de Kotaru para impedir que haga el famoso agujero que utilizo hace unos instantes ahora este no puede hacer ningun movimiento....  
  
HORO-HORO: Koloro!! Marea de hielo!!  
  
LEN:Super ataque de la cuchilla dorada!!  
  
TAMAO:Ataca tablita!!!  
  
HAO: Espiritu del fuego ataca!!  
  
ANNA: -sacando su rosario- (N/A:Y ese de donde salio?! O_o ¬¬) Senki!! Koki!! destruyando!!  
  
YOH:Amidamaru!! super cuchilla de buda!!  
  
KOTARU:Demonios!!!cretinos!  
  
  
  
El ataque con las posesiones de los shamanes parecian haber resultado......el polvo que se exparcio debido al ataque de todos empezo a calmarse y a revelar algo que les causo desesperacion y confusion al no saber que hacer y ya ni que esperar....todo se quedaba a la deriva.....todo estaba perdido....pero a pesar de todo ellos muy en el fondo tenia una pequeña llama de esperanza.....tenian la seguridad de que al terminar esto regresarian a sus casas para ser recibidos por sus familias y amigos...todos festejarian su regreso y seguirian con sus vidas no como antes si no mejor por que ahora tenian a una persona que cada vez que la veian les recordaba el significado de su existencia y el por que seguir adelante...  
  
Atonitos al no creer lo que veian con sus ojos...aquella figura que les habia causado tanto dolor segui en pie y sin ningun rasguño aparente...ya han utilizado todos sus poderes espiritistas.....habian llegado hasta el limite...  
  
Esta cayó exhausta y casi sin vida por el motivo de terminar con todos sus poderes...aunque sus sirvientes no hayan ayudado mucho...al menos sabia que su esfuerzo no habia sido en vano o él lo haria que valiera....  
  
Cerro los ojos lentamente sin mirar atras, sin mirar a su alrededor pero alcanzo a escuchar un grito de dolor que provenia de un lado de ella...al principio no supo de quien pertenecia pero recordo a aquella persona que la hacia extremecerse...sintio un fuerte golpeteo en el corazon y trato de poner su mejor cara para no preocupar a Yoh....si esta era la ultima vez que lo veia queria ver una cara llena de ternura y de amor diciendole:-"todo estara bien"- o en estos casos -"adios"-....  
  
La tomo en sus brazos apretantola fuertemente contra él queriendo detenerla, que no se fuera de su lado...   
  
-Ya no puedo mas....-musito Anna si dejar de ocultar su cansancio y su dolor. Yoh quedo paralizado...su mundo se derrumbaba...entonces si aquella persona se rendia ya no habia razon para permanecer en este mundo con su alma herrante buscando esa razon de por que seguir adelante....recordo que el amar una persona no es estar solamente con ella en los ratos buenos y llenos de dicha si no tambien en los malos y llenos de tristeza....  
  
-Vamos.....no puedes darte por vencida...hemos llegado muy lejos para abandonar todo ahora....ademas yo te necesito a mi lado...por favor, te lo pido....quedate a mi lado...  
  
Ella no era la unica que estaba cansada de esta pelea,penso para si misma, como pudo haber sido tan egoista y solamente pensar en su sufrimiento; a un lado de ella se encontraba una persona que en toda su vida habia sido victima de la soledad y rechazo por parte de la gente que ya no creia en la existencia de los shamanes diciendo que el era el hijo del mismo demonio debido a que la familia Asakura tal vez creo esa leyenda(N/A:Un momento de silencio por parte de todos, pensando por que a los que pertenecian a la familia Asakura eran hijos del demonio........el silencio fue interrumpido por un unisolo de parte de todos los lectores.....HAO!!!....¬¬..al menos ya sabes por que o creo que siempre lo habiamos sabido..n_nu).....no tenia amigos....era rechazado...pero aun asi siempre ponia una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad y en cierto modo de esperanza; Yoh habia sufrido mucho en la vida tal vez mas que ella; ahora que le pedia una suplica no era capaz de atenderla....lo habia comprendido....los dos eran uno solo...si uno perdia la esperanza el otro estaba ahi para recordarle que nunca hay que perder la fe en uno mismo y sobre todo no perder el deseo de seguir con sus vidas....  
  
-Tienes razon....lo lamento...me quedare siempre a tu lado....-dijo esto mientras dejaba caer unas cuantas lagrimas de amor y de felicidad....  
  
Ya no habia limites....si uno quiere algo tiene que luchar para conseguirlo y aunque sea trabajoso y se vea imposible de cumplir siempre habra un mañana y siempre habra fe en ti y en las personas que te aman....  
  
Kotaru al ver que todos ya no tenian poderes para seguir;de su mano empezo a salir una esfera de energia que al parecer tenia vida...la esfera comenzo a entrar en los cuerpos de cada uno de los shamanes llevandose con ellos los asombrosos poderes que poseian que tal vez en estos momentos no eran tan asombrosos,asi como sus espiritus. Al terminar su pequeña caceria abrio un portal y los mando hacia mundos jamas antes vistos..........donde ahi podrian perecer....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	12. Capitulo Final

AMOROSO TORMENTO  
  
Capitulo 12: "Simplemente....Aishitteru"  
  
Al terminar su pequeña caceria abrio un portal y los mando hacia mundos jamas antes vistos..........donde ahi podrian perecer....  
  
(N/A:Snif...snif.....TToTT ....Me salio muy tierno el capitulo anterior...snif...snif....)  
  
Como podrian salir ahora de este problema....Anna pudo utilizar su rosario para reunirlos en un campo de fuerza y asi no separase por que de ahora en adelante no saben lo que les espera....  
  
ANNA: Esto nos mantendra seguros.....  
  
YOH: Sabes que no debes de hacer esas cosas...tu estado es critico....  
  
ANNA: Te equivocas...ya me siento mejor.....  
  
LEN: Hay que regresar o podriamos quedar atrapados aqui....  
  
HORO-HORO:Pero no tenemos ya nuestros espiritus......Koloro!! TToTT vuelve!!  
  
TODOS:¬¬  
  
PILIKA: Te entiendo hermano...Koloro es muy valioso...te hubieran llevado a ti antes que el...TT_TT  
  
HORO-HORO: Nadie me quiere...TToTT  
  
HAO: Si seran estupidos....  
  
LEN:No me incluyas en la palabra "estupidos"..¬¬ _  
  
HAO: Que no se dieron cuenta...  
  
YOH:Cuenta de que?  
  
HAO: De que yo todavia poseo al espiritu del fuego...  
  
HORO-HORO:Mentiroso! mentiroso! mentiroso!-señalandolo con el dedo-...es mentira..a todos nos dejaron sin espiritus incluso a Yoh que se convirtio en el Shaman King!  
  
HAO:Muahahahaha...zopencos...que no pueden entenderlo.....  
  
ANNA: Hao tiene razon...  
  
HAO:-le cierra un ojo- Gracias por apoyarme Annita...  
  
YOH:¬¬  
  
ANNA: Ahora todo queda en manos de Hao...  
  
LEN:Me niego...como el si tiene a su espiritu y yo no!!  
  
HAO: La respuesta es facil...soy mejor y mas fuerte que tu...muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
TODOS: -caen de espaldas- ¬¬u  
  
YOH: Y como le vas a hacer para sacarnos de aqui?-pregunto curioso-  
  
HAO: Muahahahahhahaha....mi plan es.......mi plan es.....mi plan es?...un minuto...no tengo un plan...  
  
ANNA: -le da un zape- Por que te luces si no tienes un plan!!!  
  
HAO: Oye! no estas tan debil despues de todo...  
  
ANNA: Para pegarte no es necesario estar fuerte o debil....  
  
YOH: Podrias ayudarnos Hao?  
  
LEN: Al menos sirve para algo..  
  
HAO: A que te refieres?!!!  
  
HORO-HORO: Podrias apresurarte?!  
  
HAO: Calma...todavia tengo que descansar para que se regeneren mis poderes..  
  
LEN:Como si seras bestia!!  
  
HAO: ¬¬ o  
  
ANNA:Mientras¬¬ buscaremos una salida,claro, si la hay n_nu  
  
HORO-HORO:Nadie se trajo un burrito de frijoles o algo para calmar al estomago.  
  
ANNA: Pilika.....  
  
PILIKA:..Si entiendo...-saca un Yurex y le empieza a tapar la boca y lo deja tirado amarrado-  
  
ANNA:Asi esta mejor....  
  
PILIKA: n_n  
  
HORO-HORO:ToT  
  
ANNA: Oh no...  
  
El campo de fuerza que mantenia unidos a los shamanes desaparecio y cayeron en un agujero sin fondo. Anna cerro los ojos fuertemente y cuando los abrio lo primero que vio fue la cara de su prometido...Rapidamente se dio cuenta de que habian sido rescatados por Hao y el espiritu del Fuego..  
  
ANNA:Que paso?  
  
YOH: Hao nos ayudo, Annita.  
  
ANNA: No que no podias hacer tu posesion ahora?  
  
HAO: Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo; pero los sacare de aqui  
  
LEN: Este era tu plan?  
  
HAO:La verdad si; yo solo los sacare y ustedes se haran cargo.  
  
TODOS: -_-u  
  
ANNA: Esta bien. Yo hare un conjuro para traer a sus espiritus de vuelta.  
  
HORO-HORO: Puedes hacer eso?  
  
ANNA: Me crees una inutil o que?  
  
HORO-HORO: No para nada. Koloro!! por fin estaremos juntos de nuevo!!!  
  
LEN: Ami se me hace que si es..-_-u  
  
YOH: Ya casi llegamos?  
  
HAO: Falta un poco más.  
  
El espiritu del fuego los transportaba en su espalda; se veia un poco lejos la salida que se anunciaba con una luz muy intensa.Al cruzarla se encuentran con Kotaru muy sorprendido por que, aunque sintieran que haban pasado mucho tiempo en ese infierno solo habian permanecido unos cuantos instantes.  
  
KOTARU:Como regresaron?!!  
  
HAO: Que te importa idiota  
  
ANNA: Es mi turno..  
  
Anna parecia concentrar todo su poder en aquellas esferas de su rosario que antes habia sido usado para detener a Hao con las 1080 tecnicas que contenia el aquel objeto.  
  
KOTARU: Que tratan de hacer?  
  
ANNA: Tecnica de la sacerdotiza Anna. Llamado de animas!  
  
La esfera que permanecia en la mano del malvado sujeto, desprendia luces de mil colores, terminando por estallar y dejar libre a los espiritus de los shamanes.  
  
HORO-HORO: Koloro!!!- corriendo en camara lenta hacia Koloro a tratar de abrazarlo-  
  
KOLORO: Kukuruku -llegando hacia donde esta Pilika abrazandola-  
  
PILIKA:Koloro! que bueno que estas bien!  
  
HORO-HORO: ToT Nadie me quiere ToT  
  
PILIKA: Era una broma hermano n_nu  
  
LEN: Que bueno que ya estas de vuelta, Bason.  
  
BASON: Oh, el señorito me extraño!!  
  
LEN:Mide tu distancia . ¬¬u  
  
YOH:Amidamaru me alegra que ya estes de vuelta.  
  
AMIDAMARU: Si, a mi tambien.  
  
YOH: Annita gracias por haber traido de vuel......  
  
Se desvanecio en el aire. Cayo como un objeto sin vida. Su pulso casi no se sentia. La sangre que desprendia era sorprendente. Trato de soportar un poco mas, pero las heridas y el dolor, al final, fueron las vencedoras.....  
  
YOH: Anna! Annita! despierta....  
  
Escuchaba entre dormida y despierta, como le hubiera gustado abrir los ojos y ver tal vez por ultima ocasion esa cara llena de alegria de su prometido y escuchar su singular sonrisa...  
  
Un suave y rico aroma llenaba la habitacion. Los rayos del sol entraban por una ventana que estaba a un lado de la cama donde habia dormido por quizas varias horas.Abrio los ojos. Todo a su alrededor era blanco y estaba lleno de flores de todos tipos y colores asi como aromas. Puso su mano en su frente tratando de recordar lo sucedido.Noto como en su muñeca estaba ensartada una aguja conectada a un delgado tubo que se dirijia a la bolsa de suero.  
  
Miro hacia su derecha y encontro una pequeña mesita en la cual habia otro de los tantos arreglos de flores; eran unos hermosos crisantemos, se acerco a olerlos y se encontro con una pequeña tarjeta blanca; la abrio y leyo en voz baja:  
  
"Espero que te recuperes pronto.  
  
Mis mas sinceros deseos y animos...  
  
Len Tao"  
  
Len Tao!!!! Habia esperado de cualquiera ese arreglo, pero menos de Len Tao y mucho menos por el tamaño de este, era muy pequeño para ser de el. Una gran gota aparecio en su frente.La puerta se abria con suavidad y un arreglo mas grande tapaba la cara de aquella persona que entraba de frente, todavia sin percatarce del despertar de la joven...  
  
ANNA: Y esas flores?..  
  
YOH: Anna! que bueno que ya despertastes. Habias dormido por varias horas. Ya te sientes mejor?  
  
ANNA: Si gracias. Pero que hago aqui y esas flores?  
  
YOH: Despues de derrotar al malvado de Kotaru, te traje aqui, me tenias muy preocupado. Ah! y estas flores las mando Len, dijo que despues vendria a ver si ya habias despertado..-termino de decir con una gran sonrisa que atravesa su cara-  
  
ANNA: Ya me extrañaba que solo mandara este pequeño arreglo de crisantemos. Tratandose de cuando el regala algo debe ser en extremo ostentoso y caro.  
  
YOH: Sip. - dejo el arreglo a un lado de la cama de esta- Mira......aquel ramo de rosas las mando Tamao. Parece que ella y Len estan empezando a salir.  
  
ANNA: Jejejejeje...no me lo esperaba y menos de Len. Da cada sorpresa.  
  
YOH: Y aquel otro lo trajo Horo y su hermana. -señalo una canasta que estaba cubierta de petalos de azucenas y adentro de esa canasta se encontraban muchos dulces-  
  
ANNA: O_o  
  
YOH: Si, yo tambien puse esa cara cuando la trajeron, mas bien cuando la trajo Pilika por que Horo no queria regalar tanto dulce sin haberlo probado antes.  
  
ANNA: Tu estas bien?  
  
YOH: Eh?.....sip, yo estoy bien, a mi no me paso nada de mayor importancia.  
  
ANNA: Y los demas?  
  
YOH: Ellos tambien salieron muy bien librados.  
  
ANNA: Ai shitteru Yoh.  
  
YOH: Yo tambien. Ire a ver si ya llegaron los demas para que pasen a verte.  
  
ANNA: Si..-_-u Espero y no me ponga peor cuando esten aqui.  
  
Yoh sabia que ella lo decia en forma sarcastica ya que muy en el fondo queria ver de nuevo la cara de sus amigos y reirse con sus bromas. Yoh salio de la habitacion.Para su sorpresa algunos miembros del grupito de shamanes ya se encontraba ahi.  
  
LEN: Ya ah despertado?  
  
YOH: Sip.  
  
TAMAO: Podemos entrar a ver a la srta. Anna?  
  
YOH: Claro; pero primero tenemos que esperar a que lleguen todos.  
  
HORO-HORO: Ya llego por quien lloraba!!  
  
PILIKA: Es cierto.  
  
HORO-HORO: Es la primera vez que me tomas en cuenta.YoY  
  
PILIKA: Y la persona por quien lloraban era yo!jajajaja  
  
HORO-HORO: -_-u ToT  
  
MANTA: Hola Yoh.  
  
YOH: Ya acabastes con tus clases especiales?  
  
MANTA: Si; pedi permiso para venir.  
  
YOH:Entonces ya podemos entrar.  
  
HAO: Ibas entrar sin esperar a que yo llegara.  
  
YOH: Ya me cayo el chaguistle.  
  
HAO: Y que esperamos.  
  
Yoh entro con toda la bola tratando de no hacer mucho escandalo.  
  
TAMAO: Ya esta mejor srta. Anna?  
  
ANNA: Si. me siento mejor  
  
LEN: Nos alegra mucho oir eso.  
  
ANNA: Gracias Len, por las flores.  
  
Anna dando las gracias a Len???!!! ya lo eh visto todo!! este pensamiento rondaba en las cabezas de todos.  
  
MANTA: La maestra me dijo que no es necesario que presentemos la obra esta semana; podremos hacerla cuando te recuperes.  
  
ANNA: Que bueno. Podre tomar unas vacaciones...  
  
HORO-HORO: Anna....  
  
ANNA:Que?  
  
HORO-HORO:-tenia la mirada fija en la cesta con dulces- *¬*  
  
PILIKA: No hermano! Esos dulces son de Anna.  
  
ANNA: Esta bien Pilika, Horo puedes agarrar unos cuantos pero no te los acabes.  
  
HORO-HORO:Es el dia ,mas feliz de mi vida!!! T¬T  
  
ANNA: ¬¬u  
  
HAO: Tenia muchas ganas de verte de nuevo.  
  
ANNA: No seas exagerado. Solo estuve ausente unas horas.  
  
YOH:Para mi fueron siglos.  
  
Anna se sonrojo levemente.Los visitantes tuvieron que marcharse pues comenzaba a oscurecer y tenian que regresar a sus casas.Claro que para Hao, era en contra de su voluntad pero aun asi accedio.  
  
Yoh se sento en una silla algo cansado y tratando de no quedarse dormido en una posicion incomoda.  
  
ANNA: Debiste haber regresado a la pension; te noto muy cansado.  
  
YOH:jijiji...Sabes que jamas te dejaria sola.-mostrando una dulce sonrisa-  
  
ANNA: Eres muy testarudo.  
  
YOH:Y tu muy......  
  
ANNA: ¬¬ -esperaba algun insulto inocente-  
  
YOH:.....linda.  
  
ANNA:Mas te vale pensar eso.  
  
YOH: Buenas noches Anna.- mientras apagaba las luces-  
  
ANNA:Yoh....  
  
YOH:Si?  
  
ANNA: Podrias....quedarte a dormir junto a mi?-un poco soyozada-  
  
YOH:-no dijo nada y solo mostro una suave expresion en su rostro; Se acomodo como pudo en aquella cama abrazando cariñosamente a la itako-  
  
ANNA:Cuando podre salir de aqui?  
  
YOH: El doctor dijo que mañana estaras en perfectas condiciones para volver a casa.  
  
ANNA: Que paso despues de que me desmaye?  
  
YOH: Pues..........lo derrotamos, eso fue todo Anna.  
  
ANNA:Lamento no haberte podido ayudar en la pelea.  
  
YOH:Te equivocas Anna. Tu nos ayudastes mucho cuando trajistes de nuevo a Amidamaru y los demas.  
  
ANNA: Tienes que saber algo muy importante...  
  
YOH:-sintio un escalofrio y con temor respondio al llamado- Dime..Annita?  
  
ANNA: Te queria decir que yo....no....te quiero.  
  
YOH:Anna....  
  
ANNA: Solamente te amo.  
  
YOH:Ya me habias dado un buen susto.  
  
ANNA: Buenas noches.  
  
YOH: Buenas noches Anna..  
  
El silencio y la paz rondo en la habitacion.Dos dias despues...  
  
Pension Asakura.....  
  
TAMAO:Buenos dias.  
  
ANNA: Buenos dias Tamao. Que ibas a salir con Len esta mañana?  
  
TAMAO: Si solo terminaba el desayuno y salia.  
  
ANNA: Y en verdad lo quieres?  
  
TAMAO: Pues......no le voy a negar que no me es indiferente el joven Len pero todavia no siento amor hacia el.  
  
ANNA: Pues Len se ah esforzado mucho para que lo quieras.  
  
TAMAO: Si, y espero corresponderle. Ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego srta. Anna.  
  
ANNA: Si adios. Espera!  
  
TAMAO: Digame?  
  
ANNA: -señalando la cocina- No haz lavado los platos sucios.  
  
TAMAO: Es...que...yo....pues..este..n_nu  
  
ANNA: Esta bien. Puedes lavarlos cuando regreses.  
  
TAMAO: Gracias. Nos vemos.  
  
Tamao sale de la pension muy arreglada. Y horo-horo entra en accion (o sea a comer)  
  
HORO-HORO: Tamao! ya esta el desayuno?  
  
ANNA: Tamao se fue.  
  
HORO-HORO: Ahhhhhh! no me asustes asi!!! imaginate encontrarte con una bruja en el comedor?!  
  
ANNA: ¬¬ Que quisistes decir con lo de bruja?!  
  
HORO-HORO: YO?? nada...nadita..  
  
ANNA:¬¬  
  
HORO-HORO: Y mi desayuno?  
  
ANNA: Haztelo tu mismo. inutil  
  
YOH:Buenos dias!  
  
ANNA: Buenos dias!  
  
YOH: Hola Annita.  
  
ANNA: Enseguida traigo tu desayuno.  
  
HORO-HORO: Y el mio?  
  
ANNA: Preparalo tu.-y se va a la cocina-  
  
YOH:jejejejejeje  
  
HORO-HORO:De que te ries tu cabeza de chorlito?  
  
YOH:No nada.n_nu  
  
HAO: Ahhhhh-bostezando- y el desayuno?  
  
HORO-HORO: La gruñona de la novia de Yoh quiere que nosotros no lo preparemos.  
  
HAO: Suertudo.  
  
YOH: Saben mis contactos me avisaron de que ya se va a acabar este fic.  
  
HAO: Bueno era logico ya que derrotamos al malo y tu te quedaste con Anna.  
  
HORO-HORO: Y yo? me quede solito.  
  
ANNA: Tu siempre estas solo.  
  
YOH: Entonces hay que despedirnos.  
  
HORO-HORO: Primero yo. Agradesco a todas mis fans por verme y a pedido de la autora de este fic le mando un gran beso a Ivonne, la amiga de la escritora.  
  
IVONNE: *¬* Ahhhhhh.......-cae al piso muerta-  
  
HAO: De seguro es la unica fan que tienes.  
  
HORO-HORO:No es cierto. Yo recibo una carta por dia de mis admiradoras.  
  
HAO:Y me podrias decir quien las manda.  
  
HORO-HORO:Dejame ver.-saca un pequeño saco donde viene escrito "MAIL"- Esta me la mando Ivonne, y esta otra....tambien y esta..tambien. todas son de ella!!!!   
  
HAO: Estara bien luretas para enviarte una carta y ser tu admiradora.  
  
LEN:Se quieren despedir ya!  
  
YOH:Pero tu fuistes a una cita con Tamao!!!  
  
LEN:Pero como ya es el final tengo que estar presente no?  
  
YOH:Tienes razon.  
  
TAMAO: Adios y un saludo a mis fan´s(en total 100-esto le dice bajito para que horo no la oiga-)  
  
HORO-HORO:Por que la tamal tiene 100 fan´s y yo solo una.  
  
LEN:Tambien a pedido de la autora le mando otro beso de mi parte a Ivonne.  
  
IVONNE: *o* Ahi! que lindo!-y cae nuevamente al piso-  
  
HAO: Entonces nos vemos en los proximos fic´s.  
  
AUTORA:Hao!hao!mandame un beso si?  
  
HAO: Esta bien.  
  
AUTORA:*o* Oh Hao-sama!!!  
  
YOH:Hasta aqui llegamos.Adios.  
  
AUTORA:ESPERA!!yo tambien quiero un beso de ti n//n  
  
ANNA: ¬¬  
  
AUTORA:No te enojes Anna. solo es un besito chiquitito.  
  
ANNA:¬¬pero rapidito.  
  
YOH:Jejejejejeje  
  
AUTORA:*o* Yoh-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOH: n_nu  
  
AUTORA:Adiosito!!!  
  
TODOS:ADIOS!!  
  
~~~Fin~~~  
  
Esto ah sido todo  
  
Muchas gracias a los lectores por dejar sus mensajes  
  
Pero esto no acaba aqui  
  
Todavia sigue la Saga 2 de 2 que muy pronto estara disponible ^_^Como lo escucharon,tendran que aguantar a esta escritora otra vez,  
  
nos vemos en la proxima  
  
y a Funga fu fear 


End file.
